Things You Don't Expect
by Reticulation
Summary: My outake on the Expanse, and how it's all finished (chapter 23 to end)
1. Chapter I

TITLE: Things You Don't Expect To find  
  
AUTHOR: Kool-Cat  
  
DISCLAIMER: I felt like taking my imagination for a walk. This is what happened! I don't own anything Star Trek related. Not the character anything! They just came for the ride. ENJOY!  
  
PS. You can review to either this site or tommy_2ooo@hotmail.com  
  
This turn of events was not and is not expected to happen to a starship. Problems are expected to happen; there are lots of things on this ship that are either prototypes, or just not meant to be used in deep space exploration. That is why we have engineers, and people who are experts on each system. However, it seems that there are too many problems for one day. The workload is enough to have the entire crew working double shifts. Sleep is now a luxury that no one can afford. Repairing the primary systems came first, and now were are working on the non-essential systems. Once we got Life Support and Main Power back, the rush left with a question of 'What happened?'  
  
~ End Captain's Personal Log  
  
Oh god... I don't even know where to begin with this log. There is so much going on and so much that has to be done that this is going to be... long. I do not even know the whole story behind this. Captain Archer, Sub- Commander T'Pol and Commander Tucker are the only ones that understand this the best. Leaving me, Malcolm and Travis the rest of the senior staff to be only given scarce information. The rest of our departments are getting information on a need to know basis. It's working for the time being. Yet you always get those few that are curious and others who's hearts in the right place to know what's going on, but they, I mean I can't tell them anything.  
I remember I was so scared when we lost all power! Even the emergency lights gave us nothing. We lost everything even Life Support which to me meant we were going to die. I was... I don't know how to describe it, but I must have been so terribly scared that I... went numb. I can't seem to remember what happened from the outage to when we got Life Support and Main Power. The next thing I do remember is John kneeling beside me; asking if I was OK. Then asking me to begin the repairs on the Communication system. I've been working on it, but I still can't get it working. I'm a communicator/ translator! Not a god damned engineer.  
  
~ End Ensign Sato's Personal Log  
  
Bloody hell! I don't understand why our Captain is so naïve about our situation at hand. The moment the entire ship went dark I hand to agree with him on getting life support and main power back online first, but what I can't and I reiterate I can't understand is why he came to the conclusion that getting the weapon systems online isn't a priority. We have no idea what happened or why it happened. It could just be some glitch in the power, or it might be some alien force that is trying to destroy us! Captain Archer takes things far too easily. He doesn't understand the possible severity of our situation!  
If we are to be in a situation that will require the torpedoes or the phase cannons; we will be sitting ducks. I can't stand just waiting for the other systems to be repaired while the best I can do is what little engineering knowledge my armory staff and myself have to repair the damaged components. Further more the rate at which Commander Tucker's staff is working; it might be some time before I can get the weapons online.  
  
~ End Lieutenant Reed's Personal Log  
  
I find it most unsettling that way that these humans react to situations. Our current situation; even if it is most inconvenient, and does pose a challenge to solve; it is most unsettling to see my counterparts acting as if we are going to be unable to repair the damaged components, or that we are going to die. I have great faith in the crew of Enterprise; they have proven themselves countless times in the face of danger. They are "the best that Earth has to offer". I do not doubt in their capabilities; they need to trust each other and work for the common goal. This last day has been most hectic in nature. Of all the days that we have been trying to recover our inoperative systems; another problem exposes itself and there is little being gained each day.  
  
~ End Sub- Commander T'Pol's Personal Log  
  
I don't like thinking' that the Enterprise ain't working right. I got myself so much work that doin' one right after another just makes things damn near impossible. My team is going overtime just tryin' to get life support and main power. God damn that took a long time; I dunno if it was gonna be done in time. The entire ship had about an hour of air before we all suffocate. The once we got those two systems up every department started calling to get systems fixed. I try to help them all, but Cap'n Archer gave me a to do list of what systems are gonna get fixed. That didn't stop a certain British officer from callin' me every hour to check the progress of my crew. He is so annoyin'! I can't get anything done! Sleep sounds good right 'bout now.  
  
~ End Commander Tucker's Personal Log  
  
A/N: My first ever fanfic, and this is just your intro to the story so what do you think? Any review is a good review. 


	2. Chapter II

"Aislok what is the progress of this ship?" "At the moment they have just restored their life support systems and their main power grid. Slowly they are going to be functional in about 18 hours." Replied Aislok to his superior; he couldn't figure out why they were monitoring the ship that they disabled less then 24 hours ago. Most of the time they would disable a ship then leave and observe from a safe monitoring distance. However this particular ship has been disabled and they seem to be quite interested n this one ship, and it seems that only the very few of their command staff knew why.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
"Lieutenant Reed to Commander Tucker" Malcolm was in his quarters after the Captain had to order him to bed. These past few hours were very strenuous, and he felt horrible for the way he treated one of the very few people he considered to be a friend. Growing up in a very rigid navy family with a mother that was distant with a son that was going to become the next admiral in the Royal Navy fleet. His father was overbearing and extremely controlling on what opportunities and friends he was allowed. His sister... he loved her greatly; she was one of the very few that understood him. She understood that he was; as much as he hated to admit it: lost. He is a little boy trapped in a grown mans body. Joining Starfleet was probably the best thing that ever happened to him; it was helping him grow up.  
"Go ahead Lieutenant" That was all he said. That was all he wanted to say. The tone that he was addressing him was going to be enough. "Commander would you care to join me for dinner?" It seemed that he perhaps burnt the bridge to the person who truly understood him. "Uhhh... yeah sure I'd love something to eat! How about a half hour in the Mess Hall?" Trip (not liking the whole chain of command; hated the use of ranks to address people. To him he was Trip when off duty) was surprised that Malcolm wasn't calling to get the weapon systems fixed. This dinner would be great for both. "Actually I was thinking something a little more private?" Malcolm hated this; he hated being so formal and never showing his emotions or how he felt. He greatly admired the Vulcans for being able to do it 24/7. "My quarters then?" "I was thinking mine about 1930?" "Great see ya then Malcolm"  
  
****  
  
Captain Archer had told everyone to take a break from trying to repair the ship's systems. The shift that was at work was ordered to simply monitor the situation. The last few hours were strenuous that every so often someone would come in to Dr. Phlox. With the stop of repairs there were less patients that visited. The level of tension on board lowered greatly. It was obvious the way the crew responded to each other. John felt great just to sit in his Captain's chair without having to worry if the systems that are being fixed will work. He also arranged it with T'Pol that one of them would always be one the bridge.  
  
****  
  
"The moment ya called I thought this was gonna be fun, but you look like ya were caught with a nasty secret." Trip knew something was up the moment he stepped in. 'Why would Malcolm want dinner here?' He figures it was important and he knew that Malcolm wouldn't talk to many people about what was bothering him. "Trip... there's been something that's been bothering me for awhile. I don't know what to do about this; this is just too much for me to handle alone" Malcolm did and didn't want to do this. Would Trip the only person he ever got close to on this ship do when he heard what Malcolm had to say? "What is it Malcolm? What's botherin' ya?" 'Oh god where is this going?' Malcolm definitely didn't look his usual self. His tight upper lip looked as if it was going to break his stoic nature about to crumble. "Trip promise me that whatever happens tonight that I won't lose my only friend." "Malcolm we've been through lots together. It's gonna take a lot to break that." Trip said it in the only way that he knew how; so that Malcolm could understand exactly what was being said. "Trip I never really talked about my family much... the deep dark past that encircle it..." "Malcolm how about if ya start from the top? I might understand ya then."  
  
A/N: Repeat after me: Any review is a good Review 


	3. Chapter III

*Flashback*  
  
"Malcolm Reed! I never in my entire life ever saw something as unbecoming of a gentleman the that little performance of yours." Stuart Reed didn't have to raise his voice in order to be heard. He was a Navy Reed; everyone listens to what he has to say. "Sir I only wanted to go play outside. I never get to play with the other boys." A young and very naïve Malcolm stood before his father pleading his case. " I am always stuck inside with my tutor. I only learn about the Navy. I wanted to just... play with the other bays. Isn't that what any boy des father?" "Are you just any boy? NO. You're a Reed boy, destined to join the Royal Navy. To follow in Reed tradition. Those boys are only distractions for you. Once you're in officer training then you will make friends that you know you can trust. So if you ever just run out and play with the 'common people' then you might as well be one of them. Do I make myself clear?" "Yes sir." "Now go upstairs and wash for dinner. I imagine it will be ready soon."  
  
*Later Flashback*  
  
"Malcolm! Where are you boy?" Surprises are one thing that is to be left at the door when it comes to what goes on with his children. "Yes sir?" The older Malcolm; perhaps 17 or 18 years old, and already looking like the spitting imagine of his father. "What is he meaning of this?" Stuart passed him the paper that Malcolm recently had written on Military Strategy. Malcolm knew the problem; he had received an 86 on that particular test, and his father never accepted less then a 95 from his children. Malcolm could call him a perfectionist, but that would be a complement to his father. "It's a 86 father" Malcolm head hung very low. It was a very hard test of the entire class he still came out on top. "This is unacceptable and you know it. What did you spend you time doing? It couldn't have been studying. I even helped you with this where did this all go wrong?" "Did you not read the comment the teacher wrote sir?" "Yes I read the comment. The Officer College does not anybody off the street. They want the academic standing. I will not watch my son ruin his life! That dance that you wanted to go... that graduation prom? You will notify them that you will not be in attendance." "Sir! Please don't do this! I have been anticipating this for weeks." "Where do your priorities lie? Malcolm Stuart Reed where do you plan to go after this? That Starfleet thing that they just created? It might just suit you; your head is always lost in space!" "Actually sir I have already forwarded my application to attend" Malcolm knew what to expect. His father was going to blow a fuse over this. Ever since Henry Archer claimed that soon man might be exploring space at speeds faster then the speed of light. It was Stuart Reed that began to joke about it. His father was a man rooted in tradition. "What do you mean you have already? You are slated to go and become an officer with the Royal Navy! It's a Reed tradition that has gone on for more the 5 generations. You cannot just turn your back to tradition!" Malcolm had always known this day would come, but what happened next he could never have imagined. "Stuart James Reed! How dare you force Malcolm to do what you want! It's quite obvious that he doesn't want to join the Navy. If you can't see past your own expectations then you will tear this family apart! Malcolm to join the Royal Navy; trying to force Madeline to marry a man she hates!" For the first time in his life his mother stood up for him. "This is none of your business now go! This is between Malcolm and I." Stuart was used to complete obedience from his family. And he was now getting angry. "Further more! What's more important Stuart? Your happiness or Malcolm's? Honey dear these aren't the days of kings and queens. The use of the marriage contract has ended. So have the time where the parents chose what career their children will follow. Let him do what makes him happy." "If he goes off and joins this Starfleet then... then he's no son of mine." Stuart left it at that. She knew she won the battle, but she lost the war. Taking Malcolm out of the room she tried her very best to comfort him. "He loves you; don't you ever think for a second that he doesn't. He was just brought up to conceal his emotions. To bottle everything up; you could say that he's Vulcan." With that she got a laugh. "Why does he always seem to act like he knows best?" Malcolm knew he could trust his mother. He could never get through to his father... his father did act very Vulcan like. Malcolm swore to himself that he would never become his father. He would become his own person. His mother knew this, but still felt that she had lost him on account of Stuart. Malcolm was starting to close himself off to the outside world. It hurt her to say this but he wasn't going to be all that different then Stuart.  
  
*Later Flashback*  
  
"It is a great honour to the entire planet Earth that we have finally set aside our differences and with the help of the Vulcans; to begin rebuilding our planet. To the graduating class; I offer you this one piece of advice. Never forget where you came from; for it will play an important part in where you will go." After the guest of honour had finished his speech all the graduates gave him the applause he so obviously deserved. The ceremony for Malcolm just wouldn't end. He had been in private contact with his mother since he joined the academy. His father never spoke to him, or let him speak to him. Malcolm could only hope that his mother could come for the ceremony. Once the graduates began to disperse to find family and friends; Malcolm could only hold his breath. Then it happened; he was interrupted by an Ensign that walked up to him to pass along a message. Dear Malcolm, I can't be at your graduation; my transport has been delayed. I'm very sorry I can't be there but I will be there tonight. Lots of love your mother xox The thought of seeing his mother was a comforting for Malcolm. He was one of the very few who never left the academy for holidays or vacation. The time when Stuart had disowned him was still a very touchy subject. Even if later he took the words back; the effect was already there. Stuart Reed did not approve in the least. Malcolm's mother always helped when she could. Malcolm then began to count down the hours until his mother and sister arrived. He wasn't sure if his father was going to come, but as far as he was concerned it didn't matter. As it turned out his father was 'indisposed' at the week end. His mother and sister did come and they had a wonderful time in San Francisco. It was really hard for him to say good bye to his family as his first duties were being decided. He never stopped writing; even if it was only his mother that ever replied.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
A/N: So what are you persons thinking? I need to know! Repeat after me ANY REVIEW IS A GOOD REVIEW. If you hate the story tell me why please! 


	4. Chapter IV

Malcolm finished his story to Trip. Now he just waited for Trip to walk out in disgust and to never have anything to do with him. Malcolm could tell that e had stunned Trip to a point of complete silence. "Trip say something" Trip was completely dumbfounded! This is possibly he most disturbing thing that Malcolm ever old him. Where could he begin? This was huge so he was very careful from what he was going to say to Malcolm. He knew better then to leave tonight. He would stay and keep and eye on him. Malcolm isn't the most emotionally stable person on board as he likes to make himself appear. "It's ok Malcolm we'll work it out. Just the two of us"  
  
****  
  
Jonathan Archer has never been so bored in his life. He was almost regretting telling everyone to stop all work on the ship. Now that everyone was idle; the ship's Captain was frustrated. To make things worst was the fact that he was bored and didn't know what to do with his time. He could've gone to the gym to get a decent workout. He could settle down with a book or watch a match of Water Polo. None of which he felt like doing. The only thing he was looking forward to was the dinner that he was planning with Trip. The thing was simple; they knew each other the longest for the longest time. So it was only natural that he would choose Trip to be his Chief Engineer. They were going to explore the galaxy together. Going further then any man has gone before. Then came T'Pol. Jon was furious to find that Vulcans were going to be on his father's ship. They were concerned with about allowing humans to begin space exploration. The 'inferior' species had been helped since Dr. Cochran made the first warp flight. It was his father, Henry Archer that created the Warp 5 project that Jon was now Captain of. So when Jon was about to leave to meet Trip in the Mess Hall for dinner in his private dinning room; he received the call from Trip canceling their plans for the night. "Sorry Cap'n, but somethin' kinda came up and I can't make supper tonight." "Care to elaborate on that Trip?" "Not really Jon; I just can't make it tonight sorry." Now Jon had absolutely nothing to do with his now vacant evening.  
  
****  
  
Hoshi was glad for the break in trying to repair the communications system. She was now able to relax with a good book and forget her troubles. This was just one thing that she was planning on doing tonight. There was a certain British Lieutenant that she had her eyes on for some time now. They were both a type of person who took their jobs very seriously. Although Malcolm goes to a higher level of being buried in his work; they both had an understanding that just couldn't be broken. They could joke about things and they were quite content with the statue of their friendship. Hoshi also knew that there were demons that Malcolm was battling. She tried countless times to talk to Malcolm about it, but he would quickly change the subject onto something else. It hurt her not to get through to Malcolm, but she was determined to try. "Ensign Sato to Lieutenant Reed." She had to try to keep things semi- professional with Malcolm. He was after all in a military style house; so the simple things such as addressing him were to be formal. At least in her mind anyways. "Errr... go ahead Hoshi." "I was just wondering what your plans for tonight were...did I catch you at a bad time?" "Yes I'm afraid so Hoshi." "Oh ok the talk to you later then." Hoshi, hurt by being denied company with Malcolm the decided that it might be for the best. "Ensign Sato please report to the bridge." The monotone voice of T'Pol stole Hoshi from her thoughts. "On my way Sub- Commander." With that she put down her PADD's and left for the bridge with her curiosity beginning to rise. T'Pol had also contacted Captain Archer to the bridge. The message that just came in would first have to be translated then second be the Captain to act upon the information possibly yielded by the message. "Report T'Pol." "It seems that a message written I an alien dialect has been sent to us. I have contacted Ensign Sato to begin translating it. T'Pol stood there and waited. She could never accurately predict the Captain's next move. He always found solutions to where a Vulcan might find none. "Thanks T'Pol, do we have sensors online?" " No, that system is still in need of repair. If you were suggesting that I scan the area around Enterprise I cannot. Jon was now regretting the delays he ordered in repairing the ship systems. "Notify the entire crew that at the beginning of the next Alpha shift that repairs are to resume immediately."  
  
Aislok was very interested as to why the unknown ship had stopped it repairs. They have taken down larger ships before; this one was no different. However this ship stopped once it got it fundamental systems running again. Most other ships would work for days yet this one took a break. "Report." "Sir they have stopped progress for 18 hours, but within the last hour they started up again." The only detail that he left out was the message that he sent to the unknown ship; hoping that it would jump start repairs and obviously it had. The crew now rested was ready for the battles with burnt out relays.  
  
A/N: I wrote this story a long time ago.lots has changed on the show since then. If anyone is reading this let me know, just a quick hello would do. I love this story I hoped others would too. 


	5. Chapter V

Malcolm woke to find that Trip had stayed the night sleeping at his desk; Trip's head lying on the PADD's that Malcolm was reading. They both had to work the next shift and that was about to change in about 2 hours. Being an early riser Malcolm tried to get around without waking Trip, but he was unsuccessful. "How are ya?" Malcolm entire body stiffened. He was hoping to not discuss this until much later. Malcolm was pleased that Trip offered to stay the night to make sure that Malcolm was ok. 'I guess any excuse is a good excuse if he wanted to stay the night here. What are these feelings that keep popping up?'  
"I am very good thank you for asking. I on the other hand have some questions for you." Trip slightly taken back by the sudden turning of the tables "Uhhh... ok ask away." 'God were is this going?' Trip wasn't ready to be questioned by Malcolm and was horrified. "Trip why did you spend the ENTIRE night? To simply make sure that I was sound asleep would have sufficed." "I was worried abou' ya. You just let lot of skeletons out of yer closet." Trip now knew that Malcolm knew the truth. The was no more hiding it form him.  
"Commander I was not born yesterday. You might want to try lying to someone who cannot read you; I however can. Trip was now caught so he had to fess up to Malcolm about the truth. "Malcolm... ever since we nearly died in shuttle pod one; we got to know each other, I dunno abou' you, but I fell in love with ya."  
Malcolm had just heard something he never thought possible; someone loved him! No one apart from him mother ever said that to him. No one ever really tried to love him; they would just run off. Trip was the only one who ever tried to get to know him and not run away. "Command- Trip I don't know what to say. This isn't something I never began to piece together, but I was just never sure." "That is probably my deepest secret; not even Jon knows. Malcolm tell me that you love me. Tell me that it ain't just me." Taken back by the request Malcolm sat down on his bunk. "Trip... I fell for you too. I just wasn't sure if you... would ever love me." Malcolm said in a whisper.  
"Of course I love ya! I can't imagine bein' a day without ya." This for both men put them at ease. Then the message appeared. "Oh Mal ya got a message don ya wanna open 'er up?" "Sure." "Well... it seems that Jon want a senior staff meetin' and that repairs are startin' back up on the next Alpha shift." "Bloody hell! He has the worst timing!" "Can't argue with ya there." They both then proceeded to get ready for the meeting. "I suppose you can't tell me what Captain Archer told T'Pol and you about our situation?" Trip thought for a second before answering. "If he don't tell ya at this then I'll tell ya later ok? 'Cause you, Travis and Hoshi aught to know." "Know what?"  
Both men nodded in agreement then took the nearest lift to the bridge. There they all went to their stations waiting for the Captain to arrive. Not eve a minute later did Jon come onto the bridge. He then proceeded to order all the none senior staff off the bridge. Something was wrong and the rest now knew it.  
"Is everyone here?" A second pause was observed as he counted to make sure everyone was present. "A couple hours ago we received a message from a ship unknown to us or the Vulcan database. We are still working on deciphering it. The fact that we received a message is reason enough to resume repairs. This time there will be NO double shifts. Does anyone agree to this? Yes? The next thing is that I think Malcolm, Hoshi and Travis should have an understanding of what's going on.  
Malcolm's complete attention was now on Captain Archer. He was waiting for this; Hoshi and Travis both looked at each other with interest. "Just before the massive outage hit the ship; T'Pol took several unusual readings of a ship approximately half a million kilometers away. I firmly believe that they are responsible. Once they knocked the ship cold we were scanned then that was all we know. There was been no attempts by the ship for communication until now. Hoshi, T'Pol I want you two to work on deciphering it. Malcolm, Trip you two work in Engineering and the Armory. Travis I want you on the bridge in case something goes wrong. I'll work n the sensor relays. Dismissed."  
  
A/N: This is probably just for me but I plan to finish my story. I just realized that I had my reviews set up that someone had to sign it, I'm not that good so I turned it off, so let me know 


	6. Chapter VI

They split to do the various tasks Hoshi and T'Pol relocated and the situation room to work on the translation. Trip and Malcolm left for Engineering and Jon for the sensor relays. Once in Engineering they split the staff into three parts. One to monitor all systems, one to work on the engines and the thirds to begin repairing the weapons with the help from the Armory staff.  
  


* * *

  
Jon, working with two Ensigns was glad that there wasn't much to distract him. The two Ensigns were glad that little was said. They were purely terrified of saying the wrong thing to the Captain. Jon although couldn't go with a distraction; he couldn't figure out why Trip cancelled. Jon respected Trip's privacy, but it was just eating away at him. It wasn't like it was a formal dinner; the topics were going to be between Jon and Trip, not Captain and Commander. He had to talk with Trip. Something wasn't right and Jon was going to find out what it was.  
  


* * *

  
Down in Engineering Trip and Malcolm got the weapons systems online; both the torpedoes and the phase cannons were good to go. This made Malcolm very happy, and more secure about the situation. The warp drive wasn't going to be so easy. "Lieutenant Reed to Armory." "Crewman Juan here sir." "Begin tests on the weapons guidance systems; I don't want any surprises." "Understood Juan out." "Now let's get to those engines of yours." Malcolm said with a little smile. It was eating at Trip that the warp drive was causing so much difficulty. "Yeah let's get goin'." Malcolm heard that voice before; Trip was preoccupied with something else. "Something the matter Trip?" Malcolm was now opening up to Trip, he would have to do the same. "I don't like the idea of my engines not workin'" Trip lied. Although Malcolm saw right through it; he just at it again. "You can't lie to me, what's wrong?" "It's just... can we talk after the shift?" "Sure" Feeling better Malcolm had a nagging feeling that love with Trip wasn't going to be a walk in the park; and Malcolm wasn't going to give on him; not now, not ever. 'He got through to you, you can do the same to him.'  
  


* * *

  
T'Pol and Hoshi had no difficulty at all with translating the unknown communication. For Hoshi this was a breeze with the help from T'Pol. She had seen hard languages out there before and this one qualified as hard. Even if T'Pol wasn't a language specialist, she was able to see patterns that might have taken Hoshi longer to see; her patience was impervious. Even after translating the mysterious message Hoshi wasn't quite proud of the accomplishment, in the back of her head she could stop thinking of Malcolm. 'What's going on between us? I thought we were getting beyond that...awkwardness.'  
By the end of the Alpha shift there was lots of progress being made. The weapon systems were fully in place, the translation of the unknown message was complete. The only thing left for the next shift was the warp drive. So it was very difficult for Malcolm to drag Trip from his beloved engines, but they needed to talk. So they both went to the Mess Hall; however waiting in the Mess Hall was Hoshi and Jon, both looking for Trip and Malcolm. When both men walked in and saw the two waiting they made a hasty retreat leaving a very confused Hoshi and Jon.  
"That was close, to close if you ask me." Malcolm stated, trying to break the silence that took them since leaving Engineering. Once they got to Trip's quarter's Trip entered the access code and both men walked in. "Malcolm do you love me?" "Trip of course I do! Why would you ask that?" " I just don't wanna get into one of those false pretenses. I... I can't explain to ya why..." "Trip please talk to me; what's bothering you?" Trip wasn't sure what to say. Being scared that he was going to be alone, growing old and dying without anyone to love him. "I... I thought that I was going to find someone to share my life with. Someone that was gonna be there for me through the good times, and there through the sad times. Someone who will laugh with me, and cry with me. So I went into this world sure that I was gonna find that someone. I went on dates with people I thought would be worth spending my entire life with. Boy was I wrong; they either considered me "obnoxious" or "emotional" something I guess no one liked... Then I found you; how was that I fell for the one person that is possibly the complete opposite? I just don't wanna end up being alone." Trip then silently wept and Malcolm moved closer to bring him closer to rest his head. 'Trip you have no idea how much we are alike' It was now all so very clear to Malcolm. They both tried to protect themselves from getting hurt by society. Never letting just anyone take their hearts away; to be the ones to break them too. Malcolm could remember when he was younger that he would let anyone into his heart, and all of them ended up breaking it apart. No one ever tried to see the real Malcolm Reed that was hidden behind that barrier. It hurt so much that eventually he even closed himself off to that. Now he was taking his barriers down for Trip. He wasn't sure if this relationship would work; no one ever tried to get this far into understanding him before. It should work. Shouldn't it? "Trip don't worry. I am not going anywhere... literally." Just as he hoped he got a little smile. "I love you. There is nothing that can come between. Even if the time comes that we must part, I'm not leaving without you. You're part of my life now. Not having you; I would be empty." Saying this felt just as good for Malcolm as it did for Trip. Minutes passed with nothing being said. Nothing more had to be said. They were finally coming to understand each other.  
  
A/N: Feedback is welcomed with open arms ;) you know what I mean 


	7. Chapter VII

Aislok was getting worried. They discovered that someone had sent a message to the alien ship. Aislok had taken several safety measures offline to make sure that no one could trace it back to him. He wasn't regretting sending the message at all. This ship was making excellent progress; it was only the sensors that were still offline. Which meant that they still couldn't see them. Aislok also was very curious as to what they were going to do with this ship. The second in command, being a man of reason couldn't seem to justify their actions. This being said, the crew was starting to get worried. If their people whom are in command can't or maybe won't justify themselves. Just then the General came in and called his second in command and left. Now there was going to be trouble. "Sir the alien ship has regained most of its systems. It will only a matter of time until they will be able to detect us." "They are an inferior species to us. They pose us no threat." The General was adamant about this. They were a proud species. Very few were ever able to defeat them in battle. "Sir we do not know this ship's potential." Obviously nothing was being gained from this. "To be honest I still don't understand why we have taken such an interest in this ship." The General looked up. "When it's time, everyone will understand." Standing the Captain dismissed the second in command with more questions then answers.  
  
Malcolm hated the part where going to work takes over the wants of the person. He would want nothing more then to stay with Trip in either of their quarters. Never going to work, not a care in the world. 'What this is different...you're a man of discipline. You would never dream of taking a day off' The professionalism was always a close friend to Malcolm.  
Malcolm could remember all those times he was "in love", the notion that someone cared for him as much as he cared for them. Yet he never felt like this... that want to be away from the world; the real world. To have time frozen, just to enjoy the moment. The idea of love... "Hey Mal y'ok?" Trip's voice broke through the thoughts of Malcolm's daydream. "Sorry?" Malcolm not quite catching what Trip said. "Y'ok Mal? Ya seem like yer lost in yer head." "I was..." Then Malcolm noticed a flashing red light. Trip turning to se what Malcolm was looking at saw the very same thing. They both got up and prepared to go to their respected positions. With only a nod they both went their separate ways. Malcolm went straight to the bridge. Once he got there he was quickly briefed on the situation. Captain Archer had repaired the sensors and they now had a glimpse of what was out there. Now that everyone was now ready; it was quite obvious from the message that they must leave at once. Even with the message being scarce on details the point was reached. They had drifted ten light years from their last known coordinates. So much for exploration, because for what they found would make anyone sick. A graveyard, there must have been thousands of ships. Silence had taken the bridge, the realization of their situation had silenced everyone. "Captain, there are no ship here that are still have a living crew. We are alone." T'Pol broke the silence with the fact that with all these ships, not one of them have a crew.  
  
"Can they see us? Are the cloaking generators working?" The moment the alien ship had regained it's sensors and could see the desolate location that they were taken to; it had caused them to activate their weapon systems. However theirs sensors cannot detect their ship. So for the moment they were safe from the mysterious ship. Now they must decide what to do to with it. "Activate the Field De-stabilizer." With that command the alien's warp engines were made useless; they now only had their impulse engines which would get them nowhere fast. "Senior staff report to the debriefing room." Sotils had finally called the meeting that everyone was waiting for.  
"It's time to go to the next phase of our mission..." Sotils began, but was quickly disrupted. "Our mission? We have been doing this for thousands of years. We have seen many species stray into our direction. We have disabled them, and watched as they try to repair their ships. This time we seem to have taken a particular interest in this one ship. Why?" Aislok had decided to speak for the group. It was on everyone's mind yet they said nothing; scared of Sotils retaliation. "I'm glad you brought that up. It seems that our government has reason to believe that these people are a threat to our very existence. They are called humans from a planet called Earth. It has been assigned to us to delay it as long as possible from reaching Vrisan."  
Silence took the room. "How can a species that we never met or heard of before pose us any threat? It is only one ship. Not an armada." "We have our orders to keep them form reaching Vrisan."  
  
"Malcolm any signs of ships that could have caused this?" "None sir. According to my scans we are the only ones with power. Since life support depends on power I must say that we are very alone." "But you don't sound very convinced though?" Jon was getting better at reading his armory officer's feelings by the way he would speak. Malcolm can be a very open book if you know how to read it. "No sir I don't believe my readings. There is just too much that is leading me to question why we are here." 'A mysterious ship that can conceal itself from Enterprise. How do you find something you can't see?'  
  
A/N: I love this story! yay me! lol Just let me know what YOU think 


	8. Chapter VIII

"Captain as I completed my scan for biosigns, I am not certain, but I believe that for an instant my scan did reveal there to be some, but it was only for an instant, and not before I could localize it. 'Great now we're ghost hunting' Jon couldn't dismiss this as a malfunction. The "Expanse" has redefined the term "normal", with spatial anomalies that would pass through the ship and wreck havoc on all the systems. The laws of physics just don't seem to always apply here. "It's just about the end of the shift let's have one more seniors meeting before the next shift comes on. Malcolm would you call Trip up for us?" "Yes sir." 'God I completely forgot about Trip, wonder how he's holding up.'  
Once the entire senior staff was there even worst news came into light. "Cap'n we don't have warp engines! Not even a minute after ya got the sensors workin' again the warp engines shut down. I'm a leanin' to someone put some sort of energy field around us. 'Cause no matter what I try I can't get the engines to create a stable warp field. All we got is impulse and we ain't goin' anywhere fast with them." "So we're stuck here with an alien species that we can't see... what are our options?" "Perhaps if we took the shuttle pods out to explore the other derelict ships; they may have tried themselves to escape from here and designed their own methods of detecting the unknown species."  
"You suggest that we go on to other ships to see what the other ships might have found out?" Jon was a little taken back. Even with his ship in working order with the exception of the warp engines. "I don't think we have such of a choice. We're stuck here with broken engines-""They ain't broken!" Trip shot out. "Ok non-functioning engines" Hoshi was hurt by Trip's outburst, but at the same time understood. Trip was very protective of his engines. He treated them like human beings almost.  
"So sir how do you suggest we go about searching the ships? We only have one exolinguist." Jon thought for a sec before answering. "She'll stay here, the search parties can send the text they collected from the ships here and Hoshi can work on both of them."  
Following the debriefing the two teams were decided to be T'Pol and Malcolm; with Jon and Trip for the other. They were going to remain in constant communication with Enterprise. Nothing out there quite followed the laws of physics so who was to say what they would find out there. While they were stuck here the Xindi were building the weapon that could destroy all of Earth. Once again it was Travis who was staying to command Enterprise while the rest were gone.  
"Sub- Commander where do you think we should start? I mean to say how will we chose which ones to investigate?" Malcolm trusted T'Pol, even though she was Vulcan she was very capable of the command position she was given. "We should begin with the closet ship and work our way to the further ships." T'Pol had been content with being teamed with Malcolm, he had a better control of his emotions then either the Captain or Commander. "Sub- Commander-""Mr. Reed you do not always have to refer to me according to may rank." "Yes ma'am. T'Pol does the Vulcan database recognize any of the ship out there?" "Several are unknown to the database. Why is it that the crew assumes that the database will hold all the answers?"  
"I don't think of it being an answer to all our problems. I guess that it's useful in several situations with identifying ships, species, and planets that we might come across." T'Pol now understood, it was a guild for them, something to help. Even so the database that they have has been "censored" it doesn't cover as much detail as it should. Something that T'Pol wasn't very proud of.  
"We're reaching the first ship Enterprise. Preceding to dock and begin investigating. Reed out." One the shuttle docked with the ship, T'Pol and Malcolm both donned the EV suits and proceeded to enter the ship. Once inside they were appalled to find the remains of the crew were preserved in the vacuum of space. They were sitting lying or floating exactly where they died. Nothing changed. They pulled out their scanners and began to search for a computer terminal. It took them a little while to find it, but they eventually found what seemed to be a terminal. Because of the lack of power they connected a portable power cell to the terminal and watched it come to life, with horrific interest.  
The last thing that the terminal was doing; was that it kept repeating the last log of the ship's Captain. Over and over it didn't stop until T'Pol stopped it. "I believe that this will suffice for Ensign Sato to begin her translations." "I agree. Reed to Enterprise." "Hoshi here go ahead." "We're sending you what appears to be the final log of the Captain of this ship." "Understood receiving it now; Hoshi out." "So what are we going to do while we wait for the translation?" The sudden realization of there being nothing to do while they waited. "Perhaps we could explore the rest of the ship Sub- Commander?" "I agree with you Lieutenant we cannot just sit and wait for Ensign Sato. Let's proceed with extreme caution."  
  
****  
  
As for Jon and Trip; Jon was hoping this time he would be able to talk to Trip without too many distractions while waiting for Hoshi. They were able to find a computer terminal and access a section of the computers database. Not a lot of it but enough for Hoshi to translate. With nothing better to do then wait for Hoshi Jon put his plan into action.  
"So how are things in Engineering? We don't need any supplies do we?" 'Start with small talk Jon, don't reveal your hand too soon.' Trip looked at Jon and thought for a second. "We're doing good I guess. No major problems. 'Where is he goin' with this?' Trip couldn't understand why Jon was so interested. "So how long until we will be forced to re-supply?" "Before we left space dock we supplied this mission for six months of supplies. Jon is there somthin' bothrin' ya?" Jon was shocked when Trip asked the question. "I'm fine, just a little curious. Don't want to go so far into the Expanse only to find out we're running out of supplies." John tried to act natural, but his best friend wasn't buying it for a second.  
"John ya can't lie to m. What's on yer mind?" Trip was getting worried about where this could lead. The first thought was Malcolm. He trusted Malcolm to make right choices and to keep a level head Like Trip though he was releasing some very volatile repressed emotions. "Trip is there anything going on between you and T'Pol?" Jon was stabbing blindly into the dark to find out what his best friend was doing lately to have less time to spend with him. "T'Pol?! No! She does the occasional Vulcan neuro-pressure so I can sleep, but that's it." Trip then realized that Jon had no idea what was going on. His secret about Malcolm was safe a little longer.  
Jon was getting very confused. 'If it isn't T'Pol could it be Hoshi? No Hoshi seems pretty close to Travis right now...' Jon himself was pretty lax about the non- fraternization of crewmembers. It was a good idea, but when put to the test proved to be something that could not be done without. Humans needed the emotional bonds of family, friends, or lovers. Being in deep space removes family; friends are the friends that you can make on the ship. Lovers, well relationships are bound to be formed. Not much can stop them from forming. Jon was getting very curious about Trip's relationship.  
"So who was it that stole you from me?" "From you? Geez Jon I didn't know we were going steady." "You know what I mean." 'He's trying to evade the question.' Trip was silent for a while. 'Should I tell him? No! God no! Malcolm might not like Jon knowing and shut himself into his shell and I'd lose him forever. Gonna have to talk to him about this.' "Can't say just yet Jon. When the time's right I'll let ya know." Jon was slightly put down by this, but quickly recovered. "Whenever your ready." They left it at that, until Hoshi signaled to tell them that she was finished the translation and was uploading it into their scanners. "There you have it. It wasn't that bad. Could have been a lot worst. I'm still working on the Sub- Commander and Lieutenant's, Hoshi out."  
With the capability of now reading the consoles and anything written, they both made their way to the bridge. Along the way both just remained silent.  
So Jon... how are things with Porthos? Did he recover from that incident where the doc had to do that weird surgery to him and an iguana?" 'Well someone must be desperate to start a conversation, try a little harder why don't ya!' "Porthos is great. There were no complications with the procedure and there doesn't seem to be any complications now." Jon knew small talk when he heard, and he was hearing small talk. Then suddenly the ship jolted to the left. Tossing both Trip and Jon against the wall.  
"We'd better hurry if were gonna get to the bridge and get that info." Trip was now very concerned with getting off the ship with dead bodies was more then enough to make his stomach to turn inside out. Their original scans showed it to be safe to dock with this ship. There were spatial anomalies that they could detect. Now speeding up the pace they saw the bodies of the crew. Perfectly preserved in the vacuum of space. If this did anything it only encouraged them to move faster to the bridge.  
Once they got to the bridge, which was no easy task considering that they had no power to work the lifts. They had to crawl through the ship's equivalent to Jeffery Tubes to get there. Once there they quickly tried to get a computer console working that might have kept the info on this region of space or the people responsible . They didn't find anything that they needed, but it became very clear to them that there was a ship involved. "Maybe T'Pol and Malcolm had better luck." Trip replied as they began to leave for the shuttle, then for Enterprise.  
  
A/N: Well now this is the close of another chapter, and defiantly not the end of the story. Just do what you do best...... Review! 


	9. Chapter IX

For Malcolm and T'Pol, the ship they chose was giving them plenty of information even without Hoshi's translation. They were able to gather that the crew tried to restore primary systems first yet it seemed that they never got the chance before they suffocated. Once paged by Hoshi with the translation they stopped their random search of the ship and proceeded to go straight to the bridge. Like Jon and Trip they used the ship's version of the Jeffery Tubes to get there.  
Once they got to the bridge they went on the search of a console that would have the desired information. They eventually found what they were looking for when they came across the tactical station. They found it was in fact a ship that was causing the warp engines to not work, but also to have dragged all the ships here. Once they got past that they found the one piece of information that could probably help the most. The energy signature of the unknown ship. Now they could locate the unknown ship.  
Malcolm, after they found the information began to explore the ship's defense systems. He found Photon Torpedoes and Phase Cannons; nothing he hadn't seen before. So they both left for the long slow trek back to the shuttle. As they made their way back they informed Enterprise of their discovery.  
  
****  
  
Once both shuttles were safely docked on Enterprise when Jon called a meeting to pool the results of each search. It was then that it was discovered that the information that Jon and Trip collected was deemed useless compared to what Malcolm and T'Pol was able to find. "Captain, we were able to gather information on how to locate the unknown ship. The only problem is that it seems our technology isn't capable of scanning in the bandwidth required."  
'Now that we can find it the question in now how?' Jon hated getting so close only to stumble at the finish line. "Trip could you team build something that would meet the requirements?" Trip looked down at the PADD and studied for a moment. 'The problem with our sensors is that they can't handle the bandwidth. To actually make the corrections to the sensor grid could take at least a week. To build something from scratch that could handle the bandwidth would be about the same.'  
"What if we returned to the ship and took a look at their sensors?" "It would be very premature to assume that their technology is even compatible with Enterprise. I suggest we first scan the ship to evaluate if the technology is compatible. Time is of the essence Captain." T'Pol wasn't trying to chew Trip out, the idea was one that deserved merit. It is safe to assume that the ship can detect them so why not use their technology?  
Jon was glad that she thought of scanning it first. It would have been a huge waste of time if they got the sensors, installed them only to find out they aren't compatible. "Travis bring us closer to the ship Malcolm and T'Pol investigated. "Aye sir." Travis then maneuvered close to the ship and held position as T'Pol scanned.  
Once T'Pol started the scans everyone was holding their breath, for luck that it would be compatible. If not they would have to build it and that could take up to a week at least. T'Pol also noticed that everyone was in fact waiting for her results. Once she finished she turned to find everyone staring at her, waiting. "The technology of the alien vessel is compatible with that of Enterprise. We will not have to build our own device." She just sat there as everyone looked overjoyed. "Archer to Tucker." "Go ahead Cap'n, does the technology match?" "Trip get your teams over there and get us some sensors, Archer out."  
  
"What are they doing now?" Sotils was getting very frustrated with all this. This ship was getting to be a pain in his back side. They had returned from the two derelict ships and were now just sitting there. Most ships who got this far tried to leave on impulse, this one wasn't. Aislok had to agree with his Captain on this one. He didn't send the message for them to just sit there. They must escape! 'What are they doing? I hope for their sake that they know what their doing.' Thus far no one has been able to predict the ship's next move. Nothing that was happening made any sense to them.  
  
A/N: Yay I hope someone is reading this...for my sanity that is :P Reviews if you like it. Reviews if you hate it. I gotta build up from something :D 


	10. Chapter X

Since Trip got word that he would be able to take the technology form the alien ship and integrate it into Enterprise, he quickly formed teams to begin work at once. Time was of the essence as a Vulcan had put it. The longer they were stuck here, wherever here is, the Xindi construction of the weapon would continue and they would have less time to stop it. As a result of wanting to escape, none of them would leave the bridge until they were in the clear. As a result several nerves were getting frayed. Malcolm was the only one who eventually went to bed. "No use being so tired that I cannot perform my duties." Malcolm said that hoping someone would hear him, but it only fell upon deaf ears.  
Once Malcolm was out of his uniform and into his shorts and t-shirt, he climbed into bed wondering how Trip was doing. Trip was just as tired, but they were making excellent progress. Then out of the busy head of Trip came a predominant thought. 'What's Malcolm doing?' Trip then realized that since they were dismissed from the meeting that he didn't see Malcolm. 'How's he holdin' up? God it was a long time ago we had dinner. Well... there was that time that I ended up cryin' my eyes out to him... that's don't count though. I miss him.' Every time that Tactical Alert would be called Malcolm would transform in Lieutenant Reed. Duty before personal needs. Trip had to talk to Malcolm and he had to right now.  
"Tucker to Reed." There was a long pause before he got a response. "Y- yes commander?" 'God he sounds horrible.' "Care to join me for a bite to eat as I update you on the system upgrades?" Malcolm knew better so he was glad to be talking with Trip. "What time is good for you Tr- Commander?" "How about an hour?" "Excellent, Reed out." Malcolm now had to get dressed again, and had to decide what to wear. 'Casual or formal?' Malcolm was now faced with a difficult choice. 'Casual or formal?' Were the very same thoughts of Trip as he stopped by his quarters. "Casual!" They both announced without knowing what the other person was thinking.  
As time slowly came to the hour both Trip and Malcolm made their ways to the Mess Hall. As always Malcolm is slightly more punctual then Trip and arrived moments before. While standing to find somewhere to sit, Trip came in and saw Malcolm. He saw Malcolm's black shirt. Noticeably the only black shirt or casual shirt that Malcolm had on the ship. "What are ya lookin' for? Is there someone special yer waitin' for?" Trip was now teasing Malcolm by keeping all his comments to a low whisper. "Trip... I'm looking for a young southern American. With stunning blue eyes and blond hair. You seen him around? Trip just smiled in response. "I think ya found me."  
They quickly took a table for themselves and began to talk. They talked about anything and everything. "So how is the integration of that sensor technology coming along?" Malcolm started, not quite sure what to talk about. "Good, I left it with the rest of the team to finish. How are ya?" Trip was still concerned about Malcolm's emotional state. Since the little spill of Malcolm's past neither of them had the time to talk about it. Malcolm stiffened slightly before responding. "I am fine thank you. Your concern is touching yet not necessary." 'God damn he's gone behind those shields again.' "Malcolm I'm concerned. Ya can't expect me to believe that yer fine as if nuttin happened!" Malcolm sat there planted by Trip's outburst. "Trip I assure you that I am fine." "Then why are ya cryin'?" Malcolm quickly brushed the tear away. A Reed never cries. "I assure you there is nothing to concern yourself... over..." Malcolm waited for the response. "You're still cryin'." "I am not crying!" Malcolm yelled loudly, and as a result getting some strange looks. "I am sorry you think that there is something wrong." With that everyone in the Mess Hall saw both leave. Malcolm first and Trip trying to catch up.  
"Malcolm... Malcolm what are ya doin'?" Trip was having a hard time keeping up with the smaller man. "I think it is quite obvious that dinner is over Commander." Malcolm replied, still fuming from the recent interactions. "Ya ain't getting away." As Trip grabbed Malcolm to stop him. Again seeing tears pouring from his eyes. "Please unhand me-." "No Malcolm I'm not gonna let ya run away. Talk to me please." Trip let Malcolm go hoping that he wouldn't make a break for it. Malcolm just stood there transfixed by what was being said. 'You can't let him get close to you, or you'll get hurt or you'll hurt him.' Malcolm just stood there with a fierce battle waging inside. "To hell with caution." Came a small whisper that Trip barely heard. "What'd ya-" Malcolm then brushed all reason aside and kissed Trip. Not just a peck on the cheek, but a kiss with all the love he could muster.  
'To hell with caution... don't mind if I do.' Trip was taken back by the kiss, but being with Malcolm nothing else mattered. They stood there locked in a kiss, even with other members of the crew watching as they passed. Nothing else mattered. 'I guess I could talk to him about... this.' Malcolm pulled back long enough to put in his code for his quarters and took Trip in with him. "Trip you said you wanted to talk? Well sit down it's going to be a while."  
  
"All hands report to stations." Sotils had now figured out what was going on with the ship. This alien ship, this "Enterprise" was trying to place technology of the Gennik to their own sensors, with that they will be able to detect them. 'Clever people, as soon as I finish contacting Vrisan. Then their fate will be sealed.'  
  
A/N: This chapter isn't one of my best (considering), but the story will not solely revolve around this, it will take on a different feel soon. Reviews if you liked or hated it... If you hate it let me know, then I can try to make it better :) 


	11. Chapter XI

On the bridge everyone was waiting for Engineering to finish the upgrades. Malcolm had left to get some sleep while waiting for the upgrades. Jon looked around as he waited for an eternity. T'Pol looked just as stoic as usual, showing no signs of sleep deprivation. Hoshi was just sitting there listening to anything that might tell them who or what is out there. Travis was the only one with anything to do. He kept the ship from drifting into the other ships.  
Jon felt useless as he sat in the Captain's chair. There wasn't a station for him to man, nothing to keep him occupied. He could only sit and wait. "Archer to Engineering." "Lieutenant Hess here, what can I do for you sir?" Jon wanted only on thing. "Is Commander Tucker busy Lieutenant?" "No sir he left here about a hour and a half ago. He left me in charge of the upgrades." Jon was now getting confused. "Thank you Archer out." Jon was very curious to where Trip was. It wasn't the first time he couldn't find him. "Archer to Tucker." Jon just sat there and waited.  
'God he has horrible timing!' "One sec Malcolm. Go ahead Cap'n." "Just curious as to why my Chief Engineer isn't in Engineering, that's all." "I'm just a bit tired so I'm getting some R&R." John sat there trying to understand what he was being told. Now this isn't the same person I know. Are you sick maybe you should be Phlox-""Cap'n I'm fine." "Ok... well we'll let you know when we need you. Archer out." Jon looked around before deciding to leave. "T'Pol you have the bridge. Keep me informed of our progress." With that Jon left for a quest.  
  
****  
  
Trip was getting annoyed with all the distractions that would come between Malcolm and him. There was always something that would get in the way. "Mal are ya sure yer ok? Ya say that yer fine or ok, but ya never are." Trip was sitting next to Malcolm, holding back what he really wanted to say. 'What the hell is your problem!? Your not a god damned Vulcan!..." Trip knew better then to provoke Malcolm right now. Malcolm only looked down and didn't say a word. No one ever cared for him this much. Tears were the only things that followed the silence. Trip knew this. This was a man that had lots of pain to get rid of. Pain that sat there and grew, waited, and transformed itself into something trying to break out. Trip just sat there and waited for the damn to burst.  
"I- I'm horrible. What I put you through-""No Malcolm yer not horrible! Yer just a man that held too much fer too long. I love ya Mal. I might not understand everthin' about ya, but I still love ya." Trip just sat there and prayed. Prayed that all the pain and anger that Malcolm was battling with would leave. Happiness was something that would do Malcolm so good. It would do him some good too. Being honest with himself the recent past wasn't the nicest on him either. The death of his sister hit him hard. Being the older brother that would always protect her. The one time that she needed him the most he wasn't there. He was in space too far to do anything. Who was there to help him through that? Malcolm. Malcolm was there for Trip when he had plenty of pent up anger to blow something up himself. It was Malcolm that diffused him. Trip could now repay the debt.  
"Come on Mal just do what you would do if you wanted to get rid of your anger." "Well that would involve-""No we are not blowing up asteroids ok?" "Sure, I guess I'd just want a shoulder to cry on." "Exactly what I was thinkin'." Trip smiled as Malcolm kept crying. 'We'll make it through this don't you worry Malcolm, I'm not gonna run now.'  
  
****  
  
Jon was on a mission. To locate the elusive Trip Tucker. He never asked Trip where he was when he was talking to him, so starting at his quarters made sense. 'Come on Trip answer the door.' Jon felt stupid standing there ringing the chime, only to get no response. 'If he's not here then... Mess Hall?' Jon quickly made his way to the Mess Hall only to get the same results. "Where the hell is he?" "Who are you looking for sir?" Obviously Jon said that a little to loud. "Commander Tucker. I don't suppose you know where he is do you?" Jon wasn't one to go on wild goose chases. "He was here earlier with Lieutenant Reed, but they sorta left in a hurry." "Thank you." With that Jon left to find Malcolm.  
*Beep Beep* "Come in." Malcolm was in utter dismay to find Captain Archer walk in through the door. He wasn't expecting anyone. He should have asked who it was first. "Ah Malcolm, I'm just looking for Trip. You seem to have already found him." Jon was curious why the two were here of all places. "What can I do for ya Cap'n?" Trip wanted nothing more right now , but to be with Malcolm.  
"It's nothing important. I was bored and looking for some company..." The look between the two were very awkward. "But you two seem occupied so I'll just go." Jon made a quick escape with too many questions on his mind. T'Pol was intrigued as to why a ship originally thought to be derelict, began to power up. "Ensign I want continuous scans of the ship. If it begins to pose a threat then notify me." 'It is not logical for a ship to suddenly have power. Further more to have power without a living crew.' "T'Pol to Captain Archer please report to the bridge immediately.  
  
"Report!" Sotils was beginning to fear the outcome of this encounter. "Sir the derelict Hizar has for some unknown reason powered up and is moving towards the Enterprise." Sotils just couldn't figure out what was going on. "Scan the ship. What's on that ship?" "Scans show nothing of interest to us of the other ship." "Curious, keep an eye on the situation."  
  
"Report Sub- Commander." Jon was glad for the sudden change of pace. "Sir a derelict ship has suddenly powered up and is coming towards us." "It's hailing us. I think the UT will get it but it's going to be rough." Jon never questioned Hoshi's predictions about the UT's capabilities. "- ship we are the –ar of the --. We have been giv- the task of retur- a precious cargo. Please you must get this to –th." "Sir there is a transport in progress from the ship to Sickbay." "Tactical Alert." "Phlox to Captain Archer." "Go ahead doc, what was transported into Sickbay?" "You should probably come down here and look for yourself." "I'm on my way. Archer out. T'Pol you have the bridge."  
  
A/N: YAY! May I please introduce my next idea...silly really but to find out tune in for the next installment. :) Reviews always welcome. 


	12. Chapter XII

Trip was careful to make sure that Malcolm didn't see the Tactical Alert on his computer screen. 'He doesn't need this right now. God by the end of this were both gonna need therapy!' They were both just laying there with nothing being said. Malcolm had drifted off to sleep and Trip wasn't far off form sleep. 'How is it that I fall for the emotionally traumatized?' Trip said jokingly, just as he fell asleep. "G'night Mal."  
  
****  
  
Jon was very curious about what was transported into Sickbay. From what little he got from Phlox it wasn't something that posed much of a threat to the ship. As Jon made his way to Sickbay, his head was reeling with all he had absorbed in the past 24 hours. Soon they will be able to detect the mysterious ship. Trip and Malcolm. Now this. There was no way he was going to make sense of this. Just too much for a mind that hadn't rested for over 24 hours.  
As Jon came into Sickbay he found what appeared to be a small cylindrical pod in the middle of the room. There was a piece of glass, but it was completely frosted over. He didn't recognize any of the marking. There were some obvious ones however. 'NASA? What is going on? "Ah Captain I'm glad you came. I see you noticed the delivery. Well I began to scan it and I found odd readings." "Those are Earth markings on the pod." "Yes, inside is a human. Judging from the chronometer he's been in space for over 150 years." "It is a he in there?" "Oh yes my scans reviled much as to his physical nature." "This isn't something I expected." Jon then went to the nearest comm. panel and called a staff meeting on the bridge.  
  
****  
  
Both Malcolm and Trip woke to Jon's call for the senior staff. They quickly got up and straightened out their uniforms which both men fell asleep in. Once they looked presentable they made their way to the bridge. The rest of the staff was there waiting for them to arrive. Once Trip and Malcolm took a seat Jon began to inform them of the new situation. "As some of you are aware there was a derelict ship that transported something over to Sickbay. Well that something was a pod. A primitive cryogenics unit form Earth. Dr. Phlox is going to explain." Everyone was now fixed on what Phlox was about to say.  
"Well my preliminary scans show that he is from Earth, and that the gender is male. From what little I've learned he's been frozen for about 150 years. Which would place him before the Third World War. He would have to concept of space travel, well at least not at warp speeds, or having any contact with alien races. Enough said there is a problem. The unit is beginning to malfunction. He must be removed or he will die." "What about... what about alien bacteria that we are immune to would he be able to fight them off?" Malcolm was getting very interested in this conversation. "Or does he pose a health threat to the rest of us?" Phlox was very quick to respond. "He is no threat to us, and his immune system should be able to fend off alien bacteria."  
"So what are we waiting for?" Everyone turned to Jon to hear the answer. "We don't have any room. We had to make room for the military personnel on board. We just don't have room for one more." Jon finished and looked around, and seeing Malcolm lost in thought. "Sir what if one of us shared a room? We all have single rooms, but if we put another bed in then there would be room." "Yes Malcolm, but who is going to be willing to share their room?" "Captain, if my memory serves me correctly there is still my room. What I mean to say is that I only need one week a year to hibernate so he could use my room." Phlox turned to everyone looking for support.  
"You sure your willing to give all that up?" Jon looked at Phlox. "Quite sure. I made particular preparations that during the refit of the ship I was out like a light. So at least for the duration of this mission until we return to Earth I won't be needing my room." "Ok does anyone have any objections to waking him up? No? Good then Doc you can go do the honours." Phlox then left to make preparation so for his room and to wake the human in Sickbay. "Lieutenant Hess to Commander Tucker." "Go ahead" "The installments are done. The sensors are good to go." "Thanks Tucker out. Well you heard her Cap'n," "Ok let's do this. Malcolm I want torpedoes and phases cannons ready to go with hull plating. T'Pol I want to know the minute they are disabled."  
  
"Sir they have just powered up weapons!" Sotils had just got on the bridge and already there was bad news. "Can they detect us?" "Not that I can tell sir." "Sir! We are receiving a message from the ship!" "Let's hear it." "This is Captain Jonathan Archer of the earth ship Enterprise. Release us or we will be forced to fire upon you." "Sir what do we do?" "Get us out of here. We have served our purpose for now."  
  
"Sir there is no respon-""Tucker to Archer." "go ahead Trip." "Sir we got warp drive you can take us out now." "Understood Trip, Archer out. Travis you heard the man. Get us the hell out of here." "Aye sir." Travis was glad to get away. He had always heard stories about graveyards like this. He didn't want to stick around to find out if their true or not. Once they were clear of the graveyard everyone was breathing a little easier. "Phlox to Captain Archer." "Go ahead Phlox." "I've begun the defrosting process. I will keep you informed as to his progress." "Ok Doc, Archer out."  
Jon was very excited about this. This person was a time capsule of 150 years ago. "Sir what are we going to do with him on board? I understand this is to save his life and all, but will he get in the way?" Jon thought about that and then answered. "I don't know Malcolm. We'll find out about him and see what he knows. He might not be able to do normal ship work, but maybe he can help in other ways." Jon hoped that the person in sick bay had some intelligence.  
As they continued their previous course, everyone was very anxious to see this person. 'How will he react to a jump of 150 years?' That and many other questions were on the minds of everyone. It was so expected to be finish at anytime that no one noticed that the next shift was there to take over. So they all slowly made their ways to their rooms for a good night sleep. They were now on their way again to find the Xindi weapon, adding another member to the crew. Lots of things no one expects on a starship.  
  
****  
  
While everyone else slept Dr. Phlox was busy with the cryogenic chamber. As far as he could tell the occupant was returning to the present. Phlox was lightly disappointed for the lack of information on the occupant, no name nothing apart from one line. "To save those who need saving." Whatever that meant. As the night progressed so did hi understanding of his unknown patient. His scans showed that he was a normal human being. There were no handicaps that he could determine. Fit for his average age group. As he continued scanning the patient, the patient slowly came to.  
"Please don't move you were just unfrozen. Take it easy as you regain your strength." "Ok... where am I?" His voice was soft and took lots of his strength. "All in good time your questions will be answer-""Your not human." Trying to push himself into a sitting position only to fall back on the bed. "I told you no to do that. You need your rest! No I am not human I am Denobulan, the doctor of this ship. "Oh no, you still never told me-" The patient simply fell asleep within moments. 'There is no point calling the Captain here tonight. My patient is not going to wake up anytime soon and the Captain could probably use the rest. I can wait until morning.'  
Trip, after trying to fall asleep was beginning to dream horrible thoughts of Malcolm dying. It even went on long enough for Trip to go decide to visit the good doctor. "Doc do ya have anythin' that I can take so I can sleep?" Trip walked in without thinking and began calling for Phlox. "Shhhhh Commander the patient is resting. What was it you came here for?" Phlox's voice was barely audible yet the message still got across. "Do ya have anythin' to help me sleep?" "Still with the nightmares about your sister?" "No something else..." "Care to talk about it?" "No, can I just get somethin' so I can sleep?" "Of course, there you are... pleasant dreams."  
  
A/N: Introducing my original character...I will be honest; very poorly done I know. But I would still like a review. Can't we all be reviewers?!? 


	13. Chapter XIII

Malcolm had similar difficulties sleeping, but wouldn't dare make an appearance in Sickbay. He had nothing against the Phlox, it was just that there would be questions that he would rather not have to answer. 'A Reed never tells more then what is necessary.' He could remember his father telling him that often. 'God there are those tears again!' Malcolm eventually fell asleep, but not before he was honest with himself. Ha had become his father, not exactly his father, but very close. 'A Reed never goes back on his word.' Malcolm now understood.  
  
****  
  
As for the rest of the crew there was nothing new to report with the exception of Phlox. His patient had recovered wonderfully and was now ready for the barrage of questions that was to come. With it still a while before anyone like Captain Archer or Sub- Commander T'Pol would awake; Phlox took it upon himself to gather some essential information. "Do you have a name?" "Hugh Sullivan." "Excellent. Where are you from?" "Antigonish, Nova Scotia." "I'm not familiar with that place where is it?" "In Canada..." "Oh how interesting! I never met a Canadian before. I've heard so much about the culture." "Uhhhh... ok then." "Sorry if I am scaring you, but you're the talk of the ship." "Great... just great." Hugh had no interest in being famous. A low profile was what he wanted, not being the talk of... "So where exactly am I?" "Your on an Earth spaceship. Traveling faster then the speed of light. "So I'm gonna see Earth soon?" "Oh no, we are the most important mission to save it."  
"That's really great and all, but I don't have any clothes on so how about hooking my up with some?" Hugh eventually realized that he would later be interrogated by whoever was in charge of this ship, and he just might need some clothes. "Certainly! Here are the clothing article that we found in the pod with you." Hugh looked at the clothes and smiled. 'At least I have clothes that I recognized, not whatever the doctor is wearing.' As he dressed behind the curtain he could hear the doctor having difficulties. "Do you need any help?" Hugh offered as he came out from behind the curtain. "I would greatly appreciate any help! I have so much stuff to move around that you would be a great help."  
As Hugh was busy with putting the last of the metal containers away for Phlox he heard someone enter. "So how is our patient doing?" "Your patient is doing just fine thanks." Hugh replied coming out from the back. The man was a slightly older man, perhaps the one in charge. "Well I'm glad to hear it. My name is Captain Jonathan Archer. I'm in command of Enterprise." Hugh took a second to register what was being said to him. "I'm Hugh Sullivan." "So where on Earth are you from?" "I'm from Antigonish, Nova Scotia." "I see. Well I was just wondering how you were doing... Would you care to join me for breakfast as we discuss your current situation?" "Sure I'm starving." "Right this way then. I hope you don't mind my First Officer and my Chief Engineer join us do you?" "I don't mind... How big is this ship?" "Don't worry about that just yet. There will be plenty of time for you to ask question later, but first let's eat. "This is a nice ship..."  
It was obviously the approach of a holiday. There were small decorations and ornaments around the room. It was something that he held close to his heart. The one time to be happy. Yet there was something missing, the atmosphere was sullen and the decorations felt as if they were only there due to custom nothing else. "Captain Archer is it Christmas soon?" Jon noticed that Hugh was making reference to the decorations. 'Is it that obvious that there is a lack of morale? I hate to admit it, but he's right.' "Yeah in two weeks" "So why does everyone look so depressed? Did someone die?" "No, it's the mission. It's taking its toll on them."  
"Captain Archer report to the kitchens please." Jon looked at Hugh and there tried to think of what to do. "You wait here and I'll be back as soon as possible ok?" "Uhhhh... sure why not." Hugh was now alone in the "Mess Hall". 'What to do, what to do...' standing there wasn't bad enough, but having everyone staring at you makes it worst. "Hey ya can sit down with us if ya want." Hugh saw a blond haired man waving him over. He then saw that there was also a dark haired man at the table too.  
  
A/N: Yup so that's my new character...plays such a vital role in the story... Would love to have a review... ;) 


	14. Chapter XIV

"Thanks for that, I felt like a freak just standing there with everyone staring at me." "No problem, oh by the way I'm Commander Charles "Trip" Tucker III and this is Lieutenant Malcolm Reed." "Nice to meet ya." "God he talks like you! Must be American." "Nope. Little further north... I'm Canadian." "So what do you think of the ship?" "Well all I saw was Sickbay this room and the hallway that's between it. I'll get back to you on that one."  
"Trip why don't you join us with the Sub- Commander for breakfast?" "Ahhhh... sure Cap'n. I'll see ya later Mal." "So Hugh you just met my Chief Engineer and my Tactical Officer." "Did I?" "Yes you did and if you will follow me we can eat." "Captain why is everyone pretending that there is nothing wrong? When clearly there is something that is bothering everyone?" "Huh?" "Well take the Christmas decorations. They look forgotten! Now I may not be on top of the protocols and all about decorations and such stuff but no one is happy! Is there no one here that can honestly tell me that they're happy?!" "Are you trying to make a point?" "I was hoping you'd say that." Hugh had a twinkle in his eyes.  
"Maybe I could do something to help." "You help? You just got here." "Doesn't matter! Obviously someone has to rekindle the Christmas spirit. Captain let me prepare the best Christmas ever!" Jon looked around at his crew that once had smiles on their faces as they would explore new parts of space. Those faces now replaces with images of sorrow and grief, since they entered the Expanse. "I'll take with my senior staff about it." As they crossed the room everybody at various ties would look up at the new guest, then looked back down and resume their conversations. Jon then took Hugh into the Captain's Mess where he met T'Pol, the Vulcan First Officer. They ate and asked all sorts of questions. Hugh was enjoying this, they were talking about everything that was going on and what ad changed since he was frozen. Then Hugh asked about Christmas again. "I was wondering if I could plan something a little more festive for Christmas. Captain Archer said that he would discuss it with his senior staff, but I would like to be there when he did."  
"Morale is at a low right now. Having someone prepare a festivity could boost the Morale. I have no objection to the idea as long as certain guild lines are maintained." Hugh took that as a yes from T'Pol. "I love the idea, but what did ya have in mind?" "I uhhh... was thinking something along the lines of a formal ball or dance. There would be more but that would be a basis of the festivities."  
They all looked at each other then to Jon. "Alright Hugh you can create this 'celebration' from Christmas. There will be conditions attached. First it cannot get in the way of a Tactical Emergency. Second you can't steal my staff to help. You can find volunteers, but there will be no one skipping shifts to help with this, understood?" "Yes... sir?" "Hugh just realized that he didn't know how to address the entire crew. "Captain works for now. Stick with ranks for now." "Yes Captain, I should probably be getting back to Sickbay for the rest of my stuff. Ummmm... where will I be staying?"  
"You will be staying in Dr. Phlox's room. As a Denobulan he only needs one week of sleep per year, so you will be staying in the only room available. I suggest you begin to move your personal belongings to the room, because I can't wait to see what you have planned for us." "You'll... have to wait and see won't you?" Hugh then got up and about to leave until... "Uhhhh... can someone tell me how to get to Sickbay?" So after getting directed to Sickbay, Hugh quickly gathered his things and with the help of Phlox settled into his new residence. As it turned out it was a long day for Hugh. He began to explore the rest of the ship. Soon figuring out on entire deck. Soon Hugh found the gym, Amoury, Engineering and the Bridge. Like everyone else Hugh had to sleep, so as he prepared for bed he prepared for tomorrow. 'Tomorrow I start on Christmas.' With the he slept the most uneasy sleep. 'They must never find out. Never!'  
Over the course of the week, Hugh had now met just about the entire crew and was beginning to gather ideas and suggestions for the celebrations. Only thing left to do was to get proper decorations. The ones that were up were— sad, to put it nicely. They really needed his help. 'Morale Officer, haha if only. So much to do, so little time.'  
  
A/N: So many new ideas hitting me. Just so you all know this story is already written out so I only have to upload it.... Still would love to hear from you people so my next ones could be better. :) 


	15. Chapter XV

Hugh understood that he was just getting a party ready for Christmas, but why stop there? What was this mission that everyone was doing? What could it possibly be that everyone was so depressed? He could keep the morale high throughout this mission. There just isn't anything else for him to do on this little ship. Hugh quickly got up from his bunk to find someone who would listen. 'Now where to begin... Mess Hall!' Hugh quickly made his way to the Mess Hall. Once he got there he saw Malcolm and Trip both sitting at a far table. So he made his way across the room 'Ok don't screw this up!' As Hugh came up to them he heard bits and pieces of their conversation.  
"My family was a proud family. No one came close to the honour my family 'earned'. They were always friendly to us, they always had their questions too. Questions we were politely taught to avoid. Can't say THAT'S something I'm proud of." "Naw, now ya got Tucker honour to contend wit'. That bed migh' not be so empty anymore—""Excuse me Commander Tucker, Lieutenant Reed. I was hoping that I could join you two and discuss a proposition I have for the Captain. I would really like to have your input on this." "Errr... I guess so, is it important?" 'Uh oh, bad timing on my part.' "I'm sorry I came at a bad time." Hugh understood there was something very personal between the two. The conversation he overheard was probably not meant for anyone else to hear.  
"All senior staff report to the bridge." 'Damn! How am I s'posed to talk to these people if they're always busy!?' "Sorry Hugh, we got to go." Trip smiled apologetically. "No problem it's not your fault." Hugh replied with his new mission. 'Perhaps it's time I crash a meeting.' Smiling Hugh quickly left only to follow them to the bridge. 'Probably gonna get lots of shit for this! Hell every time I try to talk to the senior staff I either get brushed off, or they're too busy!'  
The meeting was on the bridge, Hugh had to make sure he played his cards right. "So how is he?" "Who sir?" "Malcolm hated to use of pretext. "Hugh. How is it working out? Is he getting in your way... any problems or concerns?" Jon was hoping for silence. "What exactly is it that we are supposed to be looking for? Are you saying that we should be looking for something out of the ordinary?" T'Pol was perhaps the only one who would talk to him after shift. She was probably the only one he could trust. "Before we unfroze him, we all heard the message from the alien ship. Last night we figured out the rest of the message." Hoshi then flicked some switches and the voice came back. "All the answers are in his heart. He knows the truth and deceit."  
Hugh was in shock. He's special? 'Not likely maybe they looked too far into this.' "He can't know about this. He's far from understanding everything. We won't speak of this until the time is—""Right? Until you think that I can handle the truth about what's going on." Jon was stunned... Hugh was the last person he wanted here right now. "What are you doing here?" "I came to give you my suggestion for the party. Being 150 years behind I might not know what is going no anymore. I'm sorry I've wasted your time with this. Here it's all here." Hugh tossed the PADD to Jon and left. "He's mad Cap'n." "I couldn't tell Trip. So what was his suggestion?" Jon went quiet as he read through the plans for the party.  
"Something wrong Captain?" "He asked to prepare an elegant ball for the entire crew. With celebrations for not only Christmas, but for all parties and celebrations on the ship; for the duration of the mission. A mission he still doesn't know about." They all turned to the now empty turbo lift. "Not exactly a warm welcome was it?" Trip was feeling really bad. "Who's gonna go talk to him?"  
  
A/N: Review? 


	16. Chapter XVI

Hugh was furious to say the least. 'They talk about me like I'm not even there!' In his anger he stormed into the Mess Hall and ordered hot chocolate. As he took a seat he took out a copy of his plans for Christmas. He had finally come to the conclusion of what was going to happen. With only a week ha had to start soon. There would be a magnificent dinner that would be followed by a formal ball. Hugh would then have to talk to Chef about preparing the excellent dishes and how they'd be presented. 'Something magical would happen and they'd forget all their problems.' "You look like someone did you a great crime." Hoshi said as she took a seat with Hugh. "Someone did."  
Hoshi had seen the whole thing between Hugh and the Captain, She couldn't blame either of them for being mad, yet she felt worst for Hugh who only came along to drop off a PADD for the Christmas party. Hoshi was even able to read it. It was a scene out of a fairytale. "I read your plans for the party. They were fantastic! It will be lots of fun, and I can't wait to go!" Hoshi saw a small smile so she was doing good. "Did you? I'm very proud of those plans. Took me hours to finalize them. And all the work is only about to begin. They both looked at each other.  
"I could help you, just not during my shifts and as long as I get enough sleep at night." "Deal!" Hugh smiled and shook her hand. "Let's get to work, but where do we start?" "I imagine we should start wit the food. We gotta make sure that Chef will make all the food." Hoshi then perked right up. "I can talk to him, because not many people can get through to Chef." "Ok then I'll start with the invitations, and the music." They both stopped and looked around in the crowd, and could see Archer coming towards them. "God I'm in shit! He looks pissed." Hoshi quickly cam to the same conclusion. "Yeah he is, you want me to leave?" Hugh suddenly torn back to reality responded. "You don't have to if you don't want to." "I'll stay." "Thanks."  
Jon now had to deal with a big problem. It isn't like him to keep information from people if they should know it. Yet something about Hugh made him keep this from him. 'How is he going to trust you if you won't trust him? I suppose he has the right to know.' "Hoshi do you mind if I talk to Hugh alone? "Hoshi quickly got up and turned to leave. "Yes sir, talk to you later Hugh." With her now gone Hugh was alone with the Captain. "Mind if I join you?" "Do I really have a choice? You're the Captain of the ship, you can do whatever you want and don't want to do." Hugh just sat there, and Jon never realized how much Hugh was hurting. "Well I'm asking you." "What if I say no? Will sit down anyways?" "I don't know."  
"Oh just sit down! Just say what you want to say." Jon took a seat and began. "You don't know why we're out here do you. Well we're out here because..." Hugh listened to Jon's story. The attack on Earth, going to stop a bigger weapon. Hugh was in shock by the end of the story. 'God they really are in a bad situation.' "Now as for you to keep the morale up on this entire mission, I think you should be Morale Officer. I don't see any problems with the appointment or any of my senior staff so congratulations. "Thank you Captain." "I will expect you to join us at all senior staff meetings, I want continuous reports of ship morale." "Yes sir." Hugh was leaving this a winner and so was the crew. "If you will excuse me Captain, I have a party to plan."  
  
****  
  
Now that he only had a week to prepare. With the help of Hoshi, Chef had agreed to the preparation of the meals. Hugh had sent the invitations to the entire crew. Getting the invitations, and not just getting told about it over the Comm. system was enough to turn the entire atmosphere electric for the days leading up to Christmas Eve. Hugh could feel the ship morale going through the roof! Only to wonder if it will last or just die away. Hoshi had given so much of her time that she was very excited about seeing the finished product.  
As the final days approached both Hoshi and Hugh had arranged to have the crews eat their meals somewhere else while the room was to be transformed. "God this is beautiful." Hoshi said as they both looked at the room. They transformed the room into a winter wonderland. There was none of the dull silver gray to be seen. The tables were set in beautiful white satin. As they worked the room for the big day, there would always be a member of the crew to "walk in" to catch a glimpse of the beautiful scene. "God you could set your watch by them." Hugh said as he passed Hoshi a fluff of cotton to resemble snow. "Oh my God! I had an awesome idea!" "What is it?" Hoshi was enjoying this very much, it beat sitting in her room reading a book. "Is it possible to have the environmental systems snow?" "I don't know let's find out!"  
They both walked to Engineering to find Trip. As they walked in they saw both Malcolm and Trip... cuddling. "Excuse me Commander?" Hoshi said as she tried to figure out what was going on. Both Malcolm and Trip quickly broke apart and looked extremely embarrassed. "What can I do fer ya Hoshi?" Trip said trying to cover the awkward silence. "Make it snow." Trip just looked at them very confused.  
  
A/N: Review?? 


	17. Chapter XVII

Hugh was very tired after talking with Trip about the snow. Hugh and Hoshi decided to go to bed. "Hoshi don't tell anyone what we saw ok? When they're ready they will tell us." Hoshi stopped to gather her thoughts. "But how long—""Don't worry Hoshi, just give them time." "Why?" "I can't explain to you why, but please don't say a word." Hoshi nodded then entered her quarters. 'God, they have to be careful if they don't want to be figured out.' As Hugh entered his quarters he quickly changed for bed. Then he got a knock at the door.  
"Come in." Hugh stood there in his pajamas as Malcolm and Trip came in. "What can I do for you both?" "Hugh how long did you know? About us I mean." Malcolm said quickly getting to the point. "I knew for a while actually. I wasn't sure until I overheard you two talking. When I came to talk to you about the suggestions. Hugh was glad that he didn't have to tell then the real reason. "We followed you two after you left Engineering. We heard what you said to Hoshi... thanks." Hugh just smiled. "Don't worry about it. So are you two gonna go to the party?" Hugh just sat there as the two worked it out. "About that, we don't know how the crew would react to us. We don't want to ruin your party."  
"You two wouldn't ruin the party! There's no reason why you should hide this from the crew. Does it really matter what they think? If you dictate your lives by what other people think then you will never be happy. Do whatever feels right in here." Hugh pointed to his heart and they all fell silent for a moment to think it over. "Thanks, how can you understand all this?" Hugh just smiled and shook his head. "You have no idea." They then talked for a little before everyone went off to bed. As Hugh went to bed he couldn't help but smile. 'And they lived happily ever after.'  
  
****  
  
"Computer what is the date and time?" The screen in front of him lit up with 'December 24, 0700 hours' and he smiled. Today he was going to talk to the Captain about special shift rotations, to make sure that everyone had a chance to go to the party. Hugh then got up, showered, and got dressed to see the Captain at 0900 hours. So with some time to spare, he quickly went to the Mess Hall to check on it. As soon as he saw that it was alright he went to the temporary Mess Hall for some breakfast. When he walked in he was met with a sudden standing ovation. He smiled and took the "podium" as he spoke to the crowd.  
"If there is anyone who doesn't know about the plans for tonight you need to get out more often!" With more applause as the crowd laughed with him. "It has been an honour to give you the party tonight. You all will have the chance to go no matter what shift your working. Also I hope you all have something nice to wear. If not then I suggest you synthesis something, or see the quartermaster." As he "dismounted" there were laughs and pleasant thoughts as he concluded his mock speech. Hugh then ate and left for the bridge. 'This is going to be great!' Hugh smiled all the way to the bridge. When he came off the turbo lift he smiled to the crew and made his way to the Ready Room. "Sub- Commander is the Captain in his Ready Room?" "Yes he is there awaiting your arrival" T'Pol stated with a nod.  
"Sub- Commander I'm detecting an unknown ship quickly approaching our position." Malcolm called from his Tactical station. 'No! Not today. Of all the days.' T'Pol quickly began to determine the configuration of the ship. "T'Pol to Captain Archer." "Go ahead Sub- Commander." "There is an unknown ship rapidly approach—""On my way." Hugh was planted to the spot. He could obviously tell that they were busy, and decided that he could help. He knew he could help. 'I have to trust them.'  
As Jon came onto the bridge he quickly gathered all information from the different stations. "Captain, I have cross referenced the unknown ship to our Xindi database. It appears to be the Mammalian Xindi. The database states that it is the better of the species to deal with." 'Thank god!' Hugh just continued to watch what was going on. "Sir, they're hailing us." Hoshi spoke up through the noise of the room. "Let's have it then." Hoshi turned to her station and the view screen showed Mammalian Xindi. "I am Atio. Commander of this ship. We were sent to deliver some cargo for you from... Vulcan." Jon sat there very confused. 'Why would the Vulcans send cargo with the Xindi?' Hugh just stood there waiting to see how Jon would respond. "I would like to inspect the contents before they come aboard." "Captain we must hastily give you the supplies and leave. We have no time to go through the contents." Hugh could tell that Atio was lying. 'He wants us destroyed!'  
"Captain he's lying to you. He doesn't have any supplies form Vulcan." Hugh said as every set of eyes turned on him. "How do you know?" Jon voiced everyone's question. "Captain there are lots of things you don't' know about me. Lots of things I have to tell you! You're just going to have to trust me!" Hugh just stared at Jon, until he turned away. "Atio we cannot accept the cargo I'm sorr—""Sir they're powering weapons!" Malcolm cut Jon off. Soon they were hit with a volley of attacks. "Polarize the hull! Power up the phase cannons!" As Malcolm busied himself, Jon turned to Hugh. "You have some explaining to do later." Hugh nodded. "Yes sir." After a couple well targeted shots at the Xindi's weapons array. The Mammalian ship made a hasty retreat. Hugh had completely forgotten what Jon said during the battle, until he brought it up again. "So how did you know?" Hugh just stood there looking very uncomfortable.  
Hugh just stood there, face down looking at his feet. Well Mr. Sullivan? I hope you can explain that." Jon obviously wasn't going to drop the subject. "Uhhh... did you ever wonder why I was frozen? Apart from the prediction thingy?" Jon just shook his no. "Well I have a very rare gift." At that moment he knew he had everyone's full attention. "What kind of gift?" "I can read other people's—""Mind!?" "No! I can't read minds. I can read emotions. I could tell that they were nervous, anxious and lying to you." Hugh stood there as they absorbed the information. "So... so you can tell how we feel at any time?" Trip was the first to get his voice back. "I have to want to see your emotions. I do respect personal privacy."  
  
A/N: The antics of my OC... Review? 


	18. Chapter XVIII

'Well this went from bad to worst.' Hugh was silent until T'Pol spoke up. "I am intrigued could you always sense other's emotions?" No, not until I was ten. Slowly I began to control them. Don't worry I didn't read any of your emotions. You all look like someone walked in on you naked or something. T'Pol I would greatly appreciate it if you could show some techniques to control emotions." "I will show some techniques." Then Hugh looked at his watch. "Oh my god! It's noon! I gotta run and put on the finishing touches for the party. Aurevoir!" Everyone was very puzzled by what he just said. "He said 'see you soon' in French, he's bilingual." Hoshi explain to the confused crew. "Well there are certainly lots of twists and turns with him isn't there? Well I for one cannot wait to see what he has planned for us tonight." Malcolm then passed Trip a quick wink that no one else caught.  
As the hours counted down, Hugh couldn't decide on what to wear. 'Should I go in a tux, or tux with a kilt? Kilt.' So naturally being the master of ceremonies for the celebrations, Hugh laid the kilt down and proceeded to Engineering. "Commander Tucker have you been able to get the environmental systems capable of snowing in the Mess Hall?" Trip seemed lost in a thought before responding. "Yeah, but it will only be light." "That's perfect! Thank you Commander, see you tonight." 'Oh god I still have to see the Captain.' Hugh made his way to the bridge. "Captain Archer can I speak with you?" "Sure, what can I do for you?" "I have the special shift rotations you asked for. If you will approve it then everyone will be able to attend." Jon took a quick look at the PADD. "Seems good to me. You have approval to go ahead with it."  
Now with it only being one hour until 2100 hours Hugh got dressed and made his way to the Mess Hall. He got the snow ready to go, and began to put the last of the dinnerware on the tables. Hugh then went back to check on Chef. He was ready for the meals. Hugh could smell the food and it was fantastic! So now he waited. So nervous that he thought he forgot something, but nothing came to mind. It was Hoshi and Travis to both get there first. "This is awesome! You two both did this? WOW!" Travis was in complete admiration of the room. "I'm glad you like it. This took a long time to get ready. Many sleepless night went into this." Hugh had to agree with everything that Hoshi was saying, then suddenly remembered. 'Time for some snow.' Hugh got the computer to call up the special environmental program. Then it began to lightly snow. The room remained warm so the snow evaporated before it touched anything. It was simply serene.  
Soon more and more people began to arrive, all stopping to admire the decorations. However they also began to notice what Hugh was wearing. "Why are you wearing a skirt?" After the first ten people, Hugh began to give the same standard answer. "It's not a skirt, it's a kilt." That he would get that nod you get when the person really doesn't understand. 'God people I'm not a cross dresser! Get over it!' Nevertheless when it came to the arrival of Malcolm and Trip, Hug should have expected as much from Trip. He proceeded to make a complete fool of himself as he tried to ask about the kilt. Lucky for him, he had Malcolm to take him away before more was said or done.  
Now Hugh took the real podium to open the party. "Welcome to Christmas! I have had the great honour of preparing this party for you, the crew of Enterprise. I do have some rules to this gathering. As you might or might not be aware you all left your rank at the door. Second, there is to be no mention of work. To enforce this I have devised several unusual and perhaps cruel methods. Enjoy the rest of the night and now let's eat shall we?" Hugh cam down as Chef began to roll out the carts full of food. He did this until six carts were in a line and ready for people.  
"After you Cap'n—""Gotcha! Not Trip must I make an example of you? What shall I do... or should I say you do. I know! Could you serenade us with a song? How about the 'Twelve Days of Christmas?" The crowds went wild as they listened to Trip sing, to the best of his ability the song. When he finished, he turned so beet red that he quickly got in line for the food. "That was... interesting I'm sure you'd all agree?" Hugh was enjoying this. As they sat down and began to eat, and enjoy themselves. Jon was hoping for a glimpse of Trip's secret love, but he didn't see him with anyone. "So Malcolm do you know who Trip's secret love is?" Malcolm only blushed.  
Jon had never seen Malcolm blush before. He was always so calm and collected. "So you know don't you? I've been trying to get it out of him for ages, but he would never say." "Maybe he had a reason to... Jonathan." "You know! I knew it! So who is?" Jon was now getting very close. "It's Malcolm, Jon." Trip answered as he took a seat next to Malcolm. "Malcolm!? But... what!? How?" "Y'ok Jon?" "How long have you two been together?" Malcolm again blushed before answering. "We have been fairly close since the shuttle pod one incident. It was our time in the Expanse that we began to structure a relationship." "We were keepin' things under wraps until we were ready." Added Trip between bites. 'It all makes so much sense! Malcolm isn't one to open right up right away so it would take time for him.' Once Jon returned to reality he saw that Malcolm and Trip really were close.  
Now being alone, Jon now began to see all the couples around. Hoshi and Travis seemed pretty close and so did other members of the crew. The rest all sat in groups of friends. Feeling slightly out of circumstance Jon saw that T'Pol too was alone, standing against the far wall. 'Now why is she so far from everyone?' Jon then got up and made his way across the room over to her. "Why is someone as beautiful as yourself standing so far from the party?" Jon was teasing and T'Pol just stood there, not understanding the complement he offered her. "I am unsure what to do. I have never celebrated Christmas before. For Vulcans this is a very emotional holiday we try to avoid." "Well for my sake would you care to join me for a meal?" "I would appreciate that very much... Jonathan." "Jon, call me Jon. So you never celebrated Christmas before..." Before he knew it he was taking down another barricade between the friendship between T'Pol and himself.  
  
A/N: Aww the beginning of something nice ;) Review? 


	19. Chapter XIX

Once everyone ate to their hearts content, Hugh stood again and announced the beginning of the dance. "Now this is no typical dance people. I decided to go to extremes for this dance. I've researched music from the 1960's to the 1990's. Which I could find enough of for an entire night. If you have any suggestions please let me know, and I'll see what I can do for you."  
Everyone then split up into couples, and taking a place on the dance floor. Everyone stood there waiting for this first song and were wondering what it was going to be, and at the same time checking to see what other couples there were on the floor. Hugh looked onto the crowd and saw that they looked ready to start off with a slow song. 'I think we should start with something a little fast. Perhaps "Incense and Peppermints" by the Strawberry Alarm Clock? Perfect!' So as the fast paced song began no on knew quite what to do and just stood there on the dance floor. 'Now on to dance lessons.' So Hugh got right into the crowd and began to dance.  
It was only natural for Trip to try to pick up on it first. Even if he had no idea what he was going for he maybe stumbled upon the idea and began to dance with Malcolm. Yet the rest of the crowd still didn't get the idea of what was going on. "Come on! It's all made up! Just do your own thing." Then slowly they began to move and then eventually began to have fun with their new freedom. Hugh returned to being the DJ and watched the crowd with nothing but a smile. It was obvious that everyone was starting to have fun now. Now the only problem with all this was that with everyone here that there was no one manning stations on the bridge. So Hugh had the computer notify him of any problems, and of all the timing the light went off. 'Damn it! It was just getting interesting!'  
Hugh made his quick exit as he raced to the bridge, where he brought communications up with the help of the computer. 'I really need to learn how to work all this!' "This is the Earth ship Enterprise, what do we owe you the pleasure of your presence?" The man on the other end simply stood there. "We are the Wingsti. You have invaded our space. Explain yourselves." Hugh just stood there as he racked his brains for what to say, and why that name sounded familiar. "We are not invading your space, we merely wish to pass through it. We had on idea that we crossed your borders. Would it be at all possible to continue through?"  
"We will have to speak with our governmental officials. Do not go anywhere!" "Not gonna move an inch." Hugh sat there and waited for them to return. In the meantime try to figure where he heard that name before. He was so lost in thought that he nearly didn't notice them return. "You have business in this part of space?" Yes... yes we do. We're looking for the Xindi." "What business do you have with the Xindi?" "We are on a mission of peace and exploration. We heard that in this region of space there lives a species called the Xindi." 'Wait... I remember something about them... hot knives?' "We see that your request in genuine so you may continue." "Thank you on behalf of the entire crew." 'Hold on! He's lying to me!'  
Hugh ran over to Malcolm's station and began to panic. 'What buttons do I push?!' Becoming very desperate he ran over to the Engineering station and had it scan the ship. 'HA! They can only travel a warp two!' "Computer resume previous course, warp three!" Hugh knew there would be questions. Just as Hugh sat down they began to pour in. "Archer to the bridge." "Hugh here, go ahead." "Why are we at warp?" "Long story, but don't worry I will explain everything tomorrow." "But—""enjoy the rest of the night. Bridge out." Hugh sat there, and thought about what he was going to say. 'Tell them the truth. No, they wouldn't believe you.' As Hugh's internal battle raged on, it brought on other emotions. Tears began to run down his cheeks.  
  
Unlike Jon who stayed at the party, both Malcolm and Trip made their way to the bridge. As they got off the turbo lift, they found Hugh there sitting over the Helm crying. They looked at each other, trying to decide who was going to be the ones to break the silence.  
Hugh got up quickly and without noticing either Malcolm of Trip, left the bridge for his quarters. Locking the door and then broke down. 'Why am I the only one to survive?! All those people that I cared about are gone! I'm all alone. Seems like that's the way it was meant to be.' Hugh climbed into bed and cried himself to sleep. Not once answering the door. He had too much to deal with.  
  
A/N: Wow what can he not do? Review? 


	20. Chapter XX

After leaving a very stunned Trip and Malcolm, they both said nothing to break the stillness, until Malcolm walked over to bring the ship to a full stop. "What was that all about?" "I have no clue." "Should we... try talking to him?" "Yeah I guess we can try." They made their way to Hugh's room only to find it locked and no one was answering the door. "We'll see him at the staff briefing tomorrow morning." "Yeah I guess so, so do you want to return to the party?" "Naw, I was thinking of spending some time with my favorite Amoury Officer." "Who might that be?" "Ya might just know him too! He has a sexy face with black hair..." "I'm flattered."  
  
****  
As the party began to slowly unwind people began to make their way to bed. The next day was supposed to be a regular shift, with no exceptions. So even Jon and T'Pol began to leave. "T'Pol where did you get that dress?" "It is a dress I save for special occasions. Tonight seemed to warrant the use of it." "Well you look wonderful tonight." "You also look... wonderful tonight." "T'Pol would you care to join me to my quarters to unwind?" "I would... enjoy to go to your quarter, to unwind." With nothing more said they both went to Jon's quarters where they spent a good part of the night talking about the fun they had at the party. Another barricade down between them.  
  
****  
  
The staff briefing at 0700 hours the next day, everyone was there except for Hugh. "Anyone know where Mr. Sullivan is?" Jon really wanted to get this rolling, but they were still short one person. "Right here Captain. Sorry I'm late, I didn't sleep well and ended up oversleeping. How did the rest of the dance go?" "It was a huge success. The entire crew wasn't so spoiled in their entire lives." "I'm glad everyone had a good time." "Sir we are currently at the location of where we lost the signal form the canister you planted on the Xindi ship. Jon looked around the room. "Ok let's recap on what we know about the Xindi and their weapon."  
"We know that that it is being built somewhere in this 'Delphic Expanse'." T'Pol began. "Also that there used to be six, but now five distinct species of Xindi. Their home world was destroyed an estimated one hundred and twenty years ago. We know what the power source is for the weapon. We discovered that not all Xindi seem to be implicated in the attack upon Earth. Also that the spatial anomalies might not be natural, but rather a type of defense."  
Hugh was surprised to see that of all the information they collected, they were still no closer to finding the Xindi or their weapon. "Captain I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but all this information you have doesn't bring you any closer to finding the Xindi." Everyone sort of lowered their heads in defeat. "What you need to do is stop going in circles and find the damned planets, moon whatever. Stop looking for the pieces to the puzzle! Put it together! You spoke of a mining planet where they get their power source. Start spreading your contacts to find out information. This might not be my Earth, but my generation didn't go through what it did to get destroyed."  
  
A/N: Super OC he can do anything! Review? 


	21. Chapter XXI

There were fewer cases of insomnia to report. Shifts were running smoothly throughout the entire ship. The people were getting along again. "Morale has risen to 90% since Christmas, and by my estimate the only people with a low morale is the senior staff." Hugh stopped for a moment for the facts to settle in. "It is common knowledge that when the command staff is having a good time the rest of the crew have a good time. A happy Captain equals a happy crew, and a happy crew equals a higher level of productivity." Hugh watched as the group began to realize what he was saying.  
"So your saying that we should always have smiles on and sugarcoat the severity of this mission?" Malcolm wasn't understanding what was being asked of him. 'Am I supposed to smile and say that "we are being shot at, but don't worry!?" What is he driving at?' "No, no you misunderstood me. What I'm saying is that you guys have to make the rest of the crew think that the mission isn't going to fail. That we're closer to finding the weapon. Know what I mean?" "I believe so..." "Great! So with no more to say I must leave—""What do you mean leave? The meeting hasn't finished." "I am not a Starfleet officer so when you are called to present something, don't you leave when your done?" "Don't you consider yourself a member of the crew?"  
"Captain there are lots of things about me none of you understand, and that is scaring you. I have secrets that would make you flinch when I'm finished telling them. I'm learnt the hard way how some cultures have low tolerances for the unknown." "What do ya mean?" "Trip this isn't the first time I've been defrosted. I've been defrosted about en times. In that time I've been subjected to some excessive forms of punishment for not being able to explain myself properly. Do you know what they did to me? Do you?  
Some tried to get me drunk hoping that by loosening my tongue I'd tell them. Some tried physical abuse; did you ever see me without a long sleeve shirt on? No, probably not 'cause of all the scaring on my back and arms. I've been beaten, electrocuted, I've even had people who played around with my entire nervous system. I've been cut, slashed you name it! You know what the worst was though? The worst was being raped! I would be raped day or night at the pleasure of the crew! As I predicted you all flinched, even you T'Pol." Hugh left, leaving again a very stunned group of people.  
"I think this qualifies as the information you wanted to know, but now you know it you wish you didn't." Hoshi was the first to say something about what Hugh had told them. "I believe the question we must ask ourselves is what are we going to do with the information we have." T'Pol had known that there was a deal of things disturbing him, she could sense it from him when they would meditate in her quarters." "I think the solution should be obvious! He has to release a great deal of emotions that he has bottled up inside. To be frozen and your brain having nothing better to do—""We get the picture Malcolm." "So how do we help him?"  
  
****  
  
After Hugh left the Bridge he made his way to the Mess Hall in silent tears. He wasn't proud of what he had just done, and was probably going to regret it. Once he realized that the Mess Hall was empty, he went for a huge mug of hot chocolate. 'The only thing that could ever comfort me.' Sipping the hot chocolate he looked back to all the beatings and the never ending abuse. 'Some of the species that unfroze me were nice. Others were monsters. The only reason that I'm being treated nice here is because I'm human too. If I was any different they probably wouldn't have unfrozen me, but if I was they would be continuously interrogated.' Hugh just sat there in the far corner... alone.  
Hugh continued to sit there for the rest of the day. Never moving or adjusting himself. All through lunch and supper, he didn't even notice happened. He had forgotten about the hot chocolate that had now gone cold. The tears were the only things that changed with him. Tears kept running down his face, but he never took the time to wipe them away. The pain that he had buried was beginning to surface. Slow at first then faster and faster, until Hugh was overwhelmed with emotions and memories; all of which led up to and during his time in space.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Hugh the Canadian government wants to send cryogenically frozen people into space. If ever the human population was decimated there would be a group of people to start it back up." "Is it only Canadians going up?" "No, all Commonwealth countries will send up two males and two females. It will look like regular shuttle missions and no one will be the wiser. If there is a war. It will probably end the entire human species. What followed was months of preparation to be cryogenically frozen. The last thing he remembers is seeing his parents wave him good bye. 'Why did I go? What makes me special enough to be saved? 'Cause in the end they didn't do me a favor.'  
As Hugh was in space the Third World War was in full blow. Then suddenly his pod came to life and he began to fly out into space, with no one there to save him. 'Weird of all the places I end up, I find humans.' The first time he was woken up, the aliens that woke him up were very demanding to have information. They were the first to begin beating him; looking for answers he didn't have. It even cam to a point where he wanted to die. 'God I hate waking up and thinking I'm gonna be beaten.'  
Hugh knew what made him "special" to governmental officials. He knew that it was his "gift" that got him lost in space. The aliens that tried to examine him couldn't find anything wrong with him, nothing to make him "special", so what did they do? They asked all the questions he couldn't answer. He paid the price too.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
A/N: ok so I'm doing this for myself.... Just like talking to myself...yes talking to myself.... 


	22. Chapter XXII

Once Hugh finished his nightmare of all those years, he noticed that Dr. Phlox was sitting there watching him. "Can I help you with something doctor?" "Actually I was wondering the same for you." "Why would you think that there is something wrong?" "I've been sitting here for two hours and for those two hours you have done nothing but cried." Phlox sat there with concern written all over his face. "Tell me doctor are you finished analyzing those scans you took of me?" "Yes I finished weeks ago. I must say you have experienced much physical trauma on your posterior." "That's only the tip of the iceberg." "Care to share what's bothering you?" "Will it be in confidence?" "Of course."  
  
****  
  
"Hoshi wait up! Where are you going is such a hurry?" Travis was running to catch up with Hoshi after they finished their shift on the bridge. "I'm going to find Hugh." "Why are you going to find Hugh? "Were you not at the briefing this morning? He poured his soul out to us.!" Hoshi he just had a little on his mind—""Travis Mayweather you are stunned! Are you always so detached from what is going on? Hugh had a little more then 'just a little on his mind'!" "If he wants help all he has to do is ask." Travis! He did! He trusted us with that very personal information. Your hopeless." "Hoshi—""No, don't' talk to me!" Travis stopped and watched and Hoshi stormed down the corridor. "Girl trouble Travis?" Travis spun around to find Jon standing there. "Yeah you could say that sir."  
  
****  
  
"That is just fascinating! You are genetically enhanced to be used as a spy? The depths of your species are beyond me." "Trust me doc, this isn't something I'm proud of. It was sort of forced upon me. I'm a spy to be used in war. 'discover what the enemy is feeling, then you can defeat them.' "It's sick! I was only ten when they began to play with my genetic materials. I eventually had no contact with the outside world. My only company where psychiatrists. Then they decided that I was to valuable to lose in a war so they sent me into space, incase the human race became eradicated. No one else knew about this, to everyone else I was a normal person."  
"There is nothing to be ashamed of, you were young." Yeah, but when the Canadian government found out about be they 'recruited' me. They convinced my parents that it was the right thing to do." Hugh continued to there playing with his cold cup. "This is all confidential right? Just you and me?" "Of course I never take the doctor patient confidentiality." "I think I'm gonna go to bed now. Thanks doc." "Don't mention it, pleasant dreams." Phlox smiled as Hugh walked out of the room.  
"Hugh wait up!" Hugh turned to see Trip running to catch up with him. "Hey Trip." Hugh began to walk again once Trip caught up. "I just wanted to say that if ya ever wanna talk I'm always 'round." "Actually I think I will take you up on that at a later time. I'm really tired, but I'd love to talk later. I got lots of things to get off my chest." "Sure just gimme the word." "See ya Trip"  
  
****  
  
Malcolm was very excited, but nervous. He was finally braking out of his shell, and was beginning to enjoy the experience. In his hands he held a very important proposal. It could change everything for him. "Bloody Hell! Why should this be so hard?" Malcolm was never this happy before, and everyone was noticing it. The usual pessimistic Malcolm was being replaced by a much more optimistic guy. Malcolm stopped pacing the room and made his way for Engineering. More importantly Trip. As he walked towards Engineering he felt what seemed to be a shudder throughout the ship. He picked up his pace as he saw the smoke and crewmen trying to get out.  
  
****  
  
Jon was sitting in his ready room when the shudder went through the ship. Sitting at his seat on second, being on the bridge the next. The ship was suddenly brought to a stop. "Report!" "Sir there was an explosion in Main Engineering. Reports are still coming in, I don't know what's going on down there." "Hoshi tell Phlox to get down there ASAP. T'Pol is there still people in there?" "My scans indicate that there are still crewmen in Main Engineering. I cannot at this time determine who they are." "Tucker to Bridge." "Trip what the hell is going on down there?" "Just a small accident nuttin to worry 'bout. Means no warp drive for thirty- six hours though." "Just make sure that no one gets hurt." "Aye Cap'n." Once Malcolm got to Engineering and saw that everything was under control he felt them to do their work. 'Looks like I'm eating alone tonight.' Malcolm sighed and left to supper.  
Eating alone was something that Malcolm was used to. At the beginning of the launch of Enterprise, Malcolm was alone with his own thoughts to keep him company. They were doing a good job too. It wasn't the first time he was alone in a room full of people. Malcolm was always alone; he never complained about being alone. He forever valued his privacy, having people know what he's thinking or feeling made him feel vulnerable. Then the crew, most being the senior staff began to chip away at his wall that protected him for so many years. This wall got him through his entire life. It was what made life tolerable for Malcolm. He very seldom let his defenses down, only to get hurt by others. So once he was placed on a ship with a small crew and with nowhere to hind, Malcolm brought his defenses to a brand new high. These defenses mad him seem distant and uncaring. If only they knew. Acceptance was the only thing that he couldn't have.  
Not being accepted was nothing new to Malcolm. He was used to this, but as his wall began to fall; his wants began to change. Malcolm began to associate with the crew. To want to be accepted was nothing new either. To hind behind his work was no longer a way to pass time. Although he began to let himself become included into the crowd, it was when he was alone that he began to have the most interesting experiences. When he would be alone, Malcolm's mind would begin to wander, and to his surprise he began to fantasize about the crew of the ship. At first there was no particular person that his mind associated with, but eventually he found a particular attraction to Charles Tucker III.  
He hid this by returning to his wall. He eventually stopped the breaking of the wall. He stood firmly behind regulation and protocol. His last hope for salvation. It worked on most of the crew, except one person who seemed unconcerned by the strictness. It was almost as if Malcolm had to be brought down. The effort was continuous. The never ending battle between British customs and Southern traditions. This continued for two years, it seemed that Trip had no idea what he was doing.  
It was Trip's continuous attention to Malcolm that made it next to impossible to avoid. This attention is what was a major downfall for Malcolm. But for what he didn't know was that the attention was doing exactly what Trip wanted. He wanted Malcolm and he was going to claim his prize. It was after the death of his sister that Malcolm began to play a more important role in Trip's life. It was Malcolm, not Jon that was there for Trip. This for both Malcolm and Trip a very important step in the right direction of their relationship.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
As they began to expedition into the Delphic Expanse, they quickly began to form a relationship. At the very beginning they would share a meal together. Both helping with the other's problem. Their friendship began to evolve to a very close and secret relationship. The rules about fraternization were lifted after they left space dock on their maiden voyage. This still wasn't enough to allow them to divulge the truth to anyone. There was still much for Trip to settle with the death of his sister. Sleepless nights and random outbursts became a norm for him.  
Jon tried to help Trip, but he just couldn't bring himself to talk about it. When they got back to Earth and Enterprise was being refitted, Jon was whisked off to San Francisco at Starfleet headquarters to plan a counterattack for what happened on Earth. Not being able to help Trip was devastating for Jon. However he felt a bit better knowing that Malcolm was going with Trip to Florida to see what happened first hand. It was Malcolm that got him through the worst of all to come.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
A/N: ok so my OC is shit...... I promise to never wirte another story with one 


	23. Chapter XXIII

So now Malcolm was eating alone, no one to keep him company. He sat there staring out into the realm of space he hoped he would never see again. "Somethin' wrong Mal?" Malcolm spun around to see Trip standing there looking at him with concern. "What do you mean? I'm fine." Malcolm tried to smile, but knew that Trip could probably see right through it. "How are the repairs coming?" "Is it that bad that yer tryin' to change the subject? The repairs are fine. I'm more interested in you right now." Trip felt something was coming, but didn't know what to expect.  
  
****  
  
Hoshi and Travis came into the Mess Hall and that it was almost filled to the brink. The only table that had two chairs was the one that Malcolm and Trip were sitting at. "Mind if we eat with Malcolm and Trip?" "Not in the least." As they walked over to the table, they began to hear what they were talking about. "Joinin' rooms?" "Mal that's exactly what I'm sayin'. Ya should change rooms with my neighbour then put the two rooms together. What don't ya get?" "I understand what your saying. It's just that I don't want to inconvenience anyone—""Do you mind if we eat together?" "Uhhh... sure take a seat the both of ya." "Thanks." "So what's this I hear about changing rooms?"  
"Travis! Were you ever taught any tact? It's non of your business!" "Don't worry about it Hoshi, ya might be able to help. Me and Malcolm want to get a room together, and my room is too small fer two. So by getting my neighbour to move we can the two rooms together." "And this other person would get Malcolm's room?" "Yup" "I'll do it then." "You'll do it?" "Yeah my room is right beside yours." "I completely forgot!" "We must now make a request to Captain Archer. Under protocol 21 paragraph 7—""Mal we don't need to write a request. I'm s'posed to have supper with him and..." Trip then noticed the way Malcolm faced dropped.  
"Ya can come if ya want, it might be better if ya do." Malcolm just shook his head. "No, don't worry about it." Then with a huge smile changed the subject from rooms to Movie Nights. 'Must bother him some bad when I have supper with Jon.'  
  
****  
  
After Hugh finished talking with Dr. Phlox he felt so much better now that he got it off his chest. So now in his quarters he began his next project. Learning to use the computer. It was slow at first, but after a couple tries Hugh was getting better. So now that he could use the computer to his advantage he now realized that lots changed since he was frozen. So he began to access the historical databases on Earth. It was rather interesting to read about the Third World War, the launch of the first warp ship, that brought the Vulcans to Earth. With the help of the Vulcans, they rebuilt Earth.  
Instead of really helping it only made Hugh feel more out of place. He had an education dated at least 150 years. He had to know what people were being taught today. To know how slow he was. It took some time, but he discovered that his education as about the same as what is being taught today. He would only have to brush up on his math skills and history then we would know what everyone else did when they graduate. The added bonus for him was that he wanted to learn about warp theory. And no human on board knew warp theory better then Trip. "Hey Trip." "Hey how are ya?" "Just ducky." "What can I do fer ya?" "I was wondering if you would teach me about warp theory. I don't wanna be left out of the opportunity to learn it first hand." "Do ya mind if I ask why ya wanna learn warp theory?" Hugh just looked down. "I have a chance to learn warp theory and watch it in practice. Would you pass up a chance like that?" "Not fer the world. My quarters 1900 and we'll see if we can make an engineer out of ya yet." "Thanks so much! I might be better then you... just joking!" Hugh made a quick dodge for the door as Trip came after him. "I'm Chief Engineer of the first warp five ship and he's gonna do better then me!?" Hugh popped his head back in one last time. "I'm only joking Trip. See you tonight."  
  
****  
  
"Hoshi what is the current situation with communications?" Jon was sitting in his chair getting the usual morning report from every shift. Then another one by the end. "Nothing to report sir. All systems are working properly." "Malcolm?" "All weapon systems are running at peak efficiency. Hull Plating is also good to go sir." "Ok this is getting very old. If anyone was anything to report, report it now." As silence filled the Bridge Jon smiled. "Alright then, I want diagnostics of all systems done by the end of the shift." Everyone nodded and began. "Archer to Engineering." "Tucker here what can I do fer ya Cap'n?" "I want a complete diagnostic of all Engineering systems" "Ya think were into trouble?" "I don't want any surprises Archer out."  
  
A/N: Sadly my story is coming to a close, (5 more chapters) but don't worry what can I do in 5 chapters? Guess you'll have to find out. 


	24. Chapter XXIV

Hugh was beginning to learn warp theory with what little he could from the computer. It became quite obvious that you need to be good with math to work this out. As he continued he also decided to broaden his knowledge. The sciences were fascinating! So another project emerged. Learn new sciences. It never occurred to him that he would be glad that he did. He clearly saw that humans were learning form their mistakes.  
"What are you reading?" Hugh looked up to see Malcolm. "Aren't you supposed to be on the Bridge?" "Yes, the Captain asked me to retrieve you for a meeting in the command center." "I don't remember there being a staff meeting today." "Well we were doing diagnostics all morning so with the data we plan to discuss what has to be done. If I'm not mistaken your part of the senior staff?" "This should be fun. Lead the way."  
The meeting was very slow. Each department had to explain everything that the diagnostics has revealed. Each one took close to an hour to do so. So after the: Armoury, Communications, Sciences, and Engineering; everyone was getting very bored, but they kept going. Eventually Dr. Phlox made his presentation which turned out to be the shortest. Now that they got that out of the way Jon turned to Hugh. "So Hugh what about you?" "What about me sir? I don't really run a department to run a diagnostic ok, but if you wish just give me one moment." Hugh then stood up and began. "Will the Morale department please give me a diagnostic. Yes sir! So Hugh how is Morale going? Well Hugh now that you ask there I can't find anything wrong. Thank you Hugh." Hugh just smiled. "It seems my department is running smoothly. This is one cool cat department."  
Everyone began to laugh in response to his diagnostic. It wasn't until a couple minutes that everyone settled down. All except T'Pol who simply sat there unsure what was going on. "Ok, ok so now that all departments are running smoothly is there anything else I should be concerned about? Nothing? Well people let's go back to the Bridge then—" "Actually Captain I would like to ask something." "What would that be?" To begin working on future attempts to keep up morale without always going to you first." "Will it work with a condition?" "Name it." "Promise no one gets hurt." "You have my word."  
  
****  
  
With Hugh still being short an office to work has only two real options: he could work out of the Mess Hall or the small desk that's in his quarters. With only the two he decided for the desk. Hugh then began to see what aspects of the ship could be used to improve morale. 'What does this ship have that I can use? The gym is always an option. It would promote physical fitness and competitiveness. They also have a Movie Night... that is definitely something to keep. What else do they have, that won't be a drain of resources?'  
With no new ideas Hugh left of a snack before he went to bed. Once he got there he didn't notice both Malcolm and Trip already there. "Spaghetti! Awesome, something I recognize." So with his meal he wandered over to an empty table, and with a PADD began trying to create a system to keep morale up on the ship. "Movie Night stays for sure... a sporting event could be fun... maybe a special night for talent shows" Hugh was trying to come up with new ideas. "This isn't going to be easy. I need to keep it creative and original, but I'm confined to whatever is on this ship." Soon he returned his attention to his food.  
For not knowing any better he fell asleep at the table with his PADD. Hugh was in no hurry to wake up. It wasn't until Trip and Malcolm left did they notice Hugh. They stood there and decided to leave him there for the night, turning the lights off as they left. As the night progressed everyone enjoyed a peaceful night. No attacks and no spatial anomalies.  
In the morning Hugh woke up to the lights changing from the artificial night to day. For a second he was confused as to why he was in the Mess Hall. 'I must have dozed off... I need a shower and a change of clothes.' So with his PADD he made his way to his quarters. Along the way he ran into a couple of people doing the same thing, but leaving other people's quarters. Trip of course leaving Malcolm's. "Good morning Commander." Trip spun around with a look of pure surprise. "Suppose you don't run into many people this early do you?" "Nope, this is the best time to go anywhere if ya don't wanna be seen." "Well if I ever have to get somewhere without being seen I know who I'll come to for help."  
They both went their separate ways and Hugh got to his quarters to get ready for a shower. 'I hate communal showers!' With no other choice he got his stuff and made his way to the showers. Much to his surprise he didn't run into anyone along the way there. He got the room and found that he was alone there too. So taking his time as he got his shower ready. "I could really go for a hot tube right now. Or even the chance of a bath." He stopped to enjoy the thought.  
'There was always a nice tub waiting for me back at the space center. That stupid training was horrible! Thank god for the tub. I was worshiping that tub by the end.' Hugh laughed at himself as he finished his shower. He quickly dried off, got dressed, and got back to his quarters. He then began to pick his place up, not worrying about anything else.  
  
A/N: 4 more chapters... what will they hold? I dunno but a review would be nice 


	25. Chapter XXV

On the bridge of the beginning of the Alpha shift there was nothing to report. Also the same in Engineering so Trip came up to the Engineering station on the Bridge. With today seeming to be another uneventful day, they all just sat there. Malcolm began to run diagnostics on the targeting scanners. Hoshi began to browse the Vulcan database for a language she could study and learn. Travis was vaguely busy with keeping the ship on course.  
"Captain my scans indicate a ship quickly approaching our position. It's Xindi." Jon and T'Pol shared a quick glance. "Tactical Alert. Lieutenant bring the weapons and Hull Plating on line." "Yes sir." As the entire ship was preparing for battle, Hugh was still in his quarters. He was told about the Tactical Alert system on board. He was never told what to do in case it was called. So without knowing what to do, Hugh just continued to work on a report for the Captain.  
"Sir the ship appears to be Reptilian. They are charging weapons and locking onto us." Malcolm was busy do the exact same. As they all waited to see what was going to happen, they never foresaw what was to come next. "Sir there is two that transported onto the ship!" "Where are they?" "B Deck... Hugh's quarters!" "Archer to Hugh!" They all waited and listened for Hugh to respond. "Captain I could really use some help right now." "Malcolm send security now!" "Hugh? Hugh!" "Captain they transported off the ship with Hugh and just left at high warp."  
"T'Pol are you sure they took Hugh?" "Yes Captain. My scans show that he dematerialized with the Xindi." "Travis plot a course to follow the Xindi ship. Warp four." "Aye sir." They then began to work in silence. They lost someone to the worst of the Xindi. If this did anything for morale it destroyed it. "Sir the Xindi left at warp seven. To pursue them at warp four will give them ample opportunity to gain distance." "Thank you T'Pol." They all just sat there. A silent prayer from each of them for Hugh's safety.  
  
"What is the condition of the human?" "He is unconscious and in a holding cell. He will not be causing us much trouble for the trip back home." "Make sure of that, and that he is fed and watered. He cannot die before reaching home." Both left to resume previous tasks, but with the same thought running through their head. 'He will live to suffer!' "Sir why didn't we destroy the Enterprise? It was vulnerable. We could have captured the rest of the ship." "Don't ask questions that you don't need answers to. Just make sure we get back to Vrisan." "Yes sir." They knew for a fact that Enterprise would be following at a slower pace.  
Hugh slowly came to and tried to sit up. "What..." Hugh began to look around and began to register his surroundings. "What happened to me?" The question went unanswered by the cold walls of his cell. All that he had was a table and chair. Also what appeared to be a toilet like device. Sitting on his bunk he next noticed the food. He walked over and began to eat. 'It's not the best, but I don't have much of a choice if I'm want to survive this.'  
As Hugh ate, he began to open his mind to the crew of the ship. He very slowly began to search for someone who knew what was happening. All of their emotions were centered on hatred. He eventually came a cross one who seemed to be lost in love. He didn't have the anger or hatred in his mind. 'I wonder who told these people that Earth was going to destroy it.' Hugh was lost in thought as the cell door opened and two guards came in. "Come with us now." "Where are you taking me?" "No questions. Shut your mouth and do as your told and you might live to see tomorrow." The guards laughed as they took him into the greater unknown.  
Hugh knew better then to provoke people that would love to have a reason to kill you. So following their directions he appeared before a door. "Sir we have the prisoner." "Show him in." The voice over the comm. sounded almost bored. They opened the door and he saw a man. 'Is that a man?' Sitting at a desk with a free chair at the other side. "Sit. We have much to discuss." He then looked up at the guards. "Leave. Stand guard outside my door. I'll let you know when I'm done." Once the guards were gone Hugh felt very alone. "Please sit, we have so much to discuss." Hugh slowly sat in the chair. "Why did you kidnap me?"  
"Well that was part of the ultimate plan. You see Captain Archer is going to pursue us at a lower speed, but pursue all the same. So we will lead him to our home world. There the diplomats will take over." "Why do you want him to find you home world? The Xindi tried to stop him from getting here all this time what changed?" "We originally thought that by telling our people that we were going to destroy Earth, that they would support us. We were wrong."  
Hugh sat in silence as the man continued. "The people did originally support us, then they wanted to see the proof. The government told them what they were told, but hardly anyone believed them. 'The evidence is flawed' the people cried. So now the government is rethinking the weapon, and the people are waiting. If the weapon is launched without public support, the government could easily be overthrown. So this makes you Earth's ambassador to us. I warn you. They will try to discredit you. Anyways I will not return you to your cell, but you will have a guard follow you around the ship."  
Hugh felt a little better by this. "So was I part of the ultimate plan?" "Well not exactly you. It was supposed to be a member of the crew and you were alone in that part of the ship." Hugh smiled. "Lucky me. So what do you think of the attack on Earth?" "I'm an old soldier. My opinion is worthless to the diplomats." "It matters to me." "Well... I think the government needs serious proof." Hugh smiled again. "That's exactly what I wanted to hear. So what is their proof that the destruction will be caused by Earth?" "A faceless message from the future. Nothing more." "Why did you government accept this so easily?" "We don't know, that's why the people are upset. No one wants to destroy Earth over a faceless message.' Hugh sat there trying to organize his thoughts.  
"Well I'm sorry to say, but I'm no trained ambassador. Your help would be greatly appreciated." The man nodded. "How long is it until we reach your home world?" "Vrisan? Day or two. I warn you some people on this ship are mindless followers. They would kill you. So stay away from the crew. You will be considered as my guest. Just how fast can your Enterprise travel?" Hugh thought for a moment. The fastest is warp five I think, but they can't stay there for long so warp three or four." "Good that will give you plenty of time to present your case to—""What are you doing with him!?" Another Xindi stormed in and was furious.  
"You have no right to force your way in here! Return to the bridge and get us to Vrisan!" "Why do you treat him so nicely?! It's his kind that will destroy us! Well the tables have turned! We can now kill you! Sir will all due respect he should be killed now! He will only delay us." "You're dismissed!" "I warn you—""No I warn you! As long as I am in command you will do as I say. Now return to the Bridge and report to me once we reach Vrisan." The intruder did a small bow and left. "I see now what you mean by mindless soldiers. Why is it that you don't feel the same?" "I have seen much change. I am to retire at the end of this mission. I don't want unnecessary war.  
Hugh was silent, and remembered something very weird as it pooped into his head. "Never personalize the enemy, or they stop being the enemy." "What is that?" "An old saying, telling that as a soldier you should never feel for the opposite side. In a way that is exactly what we are doing. What is your name by the way?" The man hesitated before answering. "I am General Birzal. You may call me Aislok. Everyone know me by that name." "I'm Hugh Sullivan it's nice to meet you. I'm not really in any danger for the crew am I?" "No you shouldn't be. You are here as a guest of the government so you should go untouched." "Good... mind if I go to bed? I am beat!" Hugh was then walked back to his room/cell and went right to bed with only one worry. 'What the HELL am I going to say to these people?!'  
  
A/N: What is going on! I'm bringing in a new turn in the plot! God help me with only 3 more chapters! 


	26. Chapter XXVI

The entire senior staff all gathered to decide what they were going to do if and when they found the ship. "Sir our weapons and hull plating is no match for the Xindi. We would have to try something else." Malcolm was very proud of his weapon, but they couldn't protect Enterprise from the Xindi. "T'Pol what are scans of this region of space showing us?" "Captain this region of space seems to be void of any spatial anomalies. It is my belief that we are closing in to Xindi space. Perhaps closing in on their home world." They all perked up at the fact. "Sir what going to happen to Hugh?" 'Again leave it to Hoshi to break the ice.' Jon was now forced to explain that he didn't know what was going to happen.  
"Hoshi I don't know. I don't know what they're planning to do with Hugh or why they even chose Hugh. We can only hope that it's not to hurt him." They all fell silent and looked at the empty chair that once sat an upbeat person who was making the mission all that more tolerable. "Well we can't abandon him! We can't!" Everyone looked at Hoshi who was now starting to cry. "He did so much for us! He was there for Trip and Malcolm. He gave us that awesome dinner and dance for Christmas. I won't let him go not for a minute!" Hoshi lowered her head and continued to cry.  
"Captain. On Vulcan we would probably not try to retrieve him. We believe in the sacrifice of the few for the benefits of the many. Captain without Hugh this mission might not be as successful. We must locate him." The rest of the staff all nodded in agreement. "Well I don't see any reason not to go find him. Travis keep following the trail. As for the rest of you. Get your stations prepared for possible attack or invasion by the Xindi. When we find them. I want to be ready."  
As they returned to their stations the bridge was a very silent place. Dr. Phlox even came up and noticed the subdued staff. "Captain. A short while ago Hugh came to me in confidence and revealed some very personal information that he wished only to be known to the rest of you in case that something should happen to him." "What is it doc?" They were all clinging to his every word now. "Hugh wasn't only placed in space to protect the extinction of the human species, but also because he was genetically enhanced. His empathy used to be only done by touch. Scientist took him and modified him for it to be done not only with touch. He was to be used as a spy to gather information based upon the emotional state of the enemy." "He was the—""He was the beginning to genetically enhanced humans." More silence was all the doctor got. "He was scared that all of you would begin to mistrust him. If you will excuse me I must return to Sickbay."  
The staff was silent to discover this. "He didn't seem ruthless and bent on world domination, like they told us." Travis then spun around. "He only ever seemed happy if everyone here was happy. He was placing us before him." They all nodded in agreement. "You know what? Cancel the drills until tomorrow, after we all get a decent sleep." Once the order was issued they all waited for the next shift to relieve them. The next shift arrived and everyone went to their quarters for a good sleep. Malcolm was laying on his bed and couldn't stop thinking of all the thing Hugh had done for him and Trip. Not being able to take the torture anymore, he got into some casual clothes and made his way to the Mess Hall to be alone.  
When Malcolm came into the Mess Hall, he saw that he wouldn't be alone. Sitting at a table was Trip playing with a cup. Malcolm then got his tea and made his way over to Trip. "You couldn't sleep either?" Trip looked up with a half smile before returning to looking out the windows. "Nope. I couldn't sleep without knowin' if Hugh was ok. He was there fer us when we wanted to start letting people know 'bout us. He made it feel like it was the most natural thing in the world." Malcolm sat down and took Trip's hand into his. "I agree with you 100%. God only knows where we'd be if he didn't come along. You remember when he first got here? He stood over there by the doors all alone all that time? That was until you and I first tried talking to him. That was all it to get him into doing what he was doing oh so well."  
"Yeah then he became Morale Officer. That one surprised me! He only just got here and he took it upon himself to help us. He still didn't know most of the senior staff, but he was still planning a Christmas party. That was fantastic! We went as a couple. I remember the talk we had with him. He was 100% fer supportin' us. If he dies 'cause of the Xindi. I'm gonna go crazy. He too important to the crew... he's to important to us." They both just sat there as the ship raced into the unknown. "Ya know he did the same fer Travis and Hoshi? He helped them too. I even heard him sayin' to hell with non-frat rules. He was so open and willing to listen. He was the perfect friend. He wouldn't hurt us, not for a million bucks." "Too true! He would die for us and I think we owe too much to let him die."  
The two just sat there and looked out into space with nothing but dread for what could possibly happen to Hugh. "To Hugh the best Morale Officer there ever was and will be." Malcolm raised his glass. "To Hugh." They both drank to him. "Come on Mal we gotta be ready fer tomorra and those drills. He stopped when he saw the silent tear run down Malcolm's face. "Mal he'll be fine. If they wanted us dead then we'd be dead right now. We can't give up on him. Come on Mal let's go." "Ya can stay with me tonight if ya want." Malcolm looked up and smiled. Once in Trip's room they both fell asleep within minutes in each other arms.  
  
A/N: What can I do to make his even more interesting...? 2 more chapters to find out. 


	27. Chapter XXVII

As they approached Vrisan, Hugh began to prepare his defense to the Xindi claim. To save Earth was his only goal. Aislok was great to help with explaining how the government works and to make sure that Hugh would be on level footing with the diplomats. "Our people aren't blood thirsty or excited to destroy the universe. We want peace not war. If the government isn't able to prove to the people that humans are a threat, then the weapon won't be sent and will be dismantled." Hugh did take some faith in knowing that there was a chance that he could save Earth.  
His speeches were all in order for when they arrived at Vrisan. The ship was only hours away before he would prove his case. The itinerary was sent to him. He would be transported down then he would meet with the Chief Council. If he proved his case he would be free to go. If he failed, he would be put to death.  
"Sir we have achieved orbit around Vrisan. The council asks that the human be brought to the senate." "Understood I will escort him down myself. Prepare a pod for launch." "Yes sir. The pod will be ready in five minutes." As both Aislok and Hugh made their way down to the launch bay I silence. "You suddenly turned quiet. Worried?" "Your government will be opposed to me from the beginning. It's not going to be easy to get them to change their minds." "No, but if you don't try then we are all doomed." Hugh nodded. "I guess it's time to go. Are you sure I can't contact Enterprise?" "No they will be at least a couple days away. Once they enter communication range you may call upon them."  
The trip down was very short and Hugh had a chance to see the Xindi home world. It was very beautiful. He could see all different species of Xindi gather together outside a large, and looked like that's where he was going. "There are so many people there. All of them are protesting the use of your weapon?" "Yes and that isn't even most of them. There are groups all around the world protesting. You have public support use it well." Hugh could only nod. "I want to talk to them before I go in." "Of course. They will want to hear what you have to say."  
"I hope they like what I have to say." Aislok was very supportive throughout the entire trip. "You know when the Enterprise was caught in the field of derelict ships? Well they received an anonymous message telling them to leave and that there was someone holding them there. I sent them the message that probably began their fight to get out of there." Hugh clued in that this might have been part of the master plan. "You wanted this to happen all along." "This is too important not to happen."  
After they landed on the planet Aislok was the first to exit. "People! I have brought the human to plead his case." Hugh then came out and the entire crowd became silent. "Hi, I'm Hugh Sullivan and I'm the representative of Earth. I can't say what will happen in the future. It's what we do in the present that matters. We must bring peace to our two societies!" The rest of the speech went without a hitch. Hugh was then brought to the council. He entered the chamber and was amazed to see the council was so small, in a room that was so big and decorated.  
"You must be the first to speak. They will wait until you first speak." Aislok whispered to Hugh for the last time before taking a seat in the crowd. Hugh walked up to the podium and began his speech to the crowd. They were all silent throughout the presentation. All except the members of the council that were stirring and whispering. When Hugh was finished the entire crowd gave him a standing ovation. Hugh now had to wait for the council to prove their view. The leader of the council stood and took another podium and began his speech. Hugh listened to their presentation. It was obvious that they were having trouble justifying the use of the weapon.  
At the end of the presentation the council sat and after a long period of time the council stood to present their conclusion. "It is the belief of this council that Earth doesn't pose a threat to us. We will begin talks to sign a peace treaty proposed by Mr. Sullivan. There will be no attack upon Earth. We will begin the treaty preparations tomorrow." The crowd burst out in applause. The entire planet began to celebrate. 'Oh no! Enterprise!' Hugh had to stop Enterprise for destroying Vrisan.  
Once the council and Hugh began to leave for a smaller room he tried to talk with the Chief Council. "Chief Council, I must speak with you!" "What's wrong? You just called peace between to worlds what's the matter?" "Enterprise! The ship is on a direct course here to rescue me. They will come here with guns blazing if they see a threat. I need to contact them to let them know of the peace treaty." "Follow me! I will take you to our communications complex." They raced to the complex to stop Enterprise from destroying the peace. "Enterprise this Hugh, can you hear me? Enterprise respond! Hoshi can you hear me?!" Hugh was distraught. It was too late Enterprise wont' respond. "Can we track Enterprise form here?"  
  
A/N: What will happen next? 1 chapter to find out and a review while you're at it? 


	28. Chapter XXVIII

"Captain we are now within the Xindi system. Our scans show that it's most populated on the fifth planet." T'Pol was still scanning the area for the ship that abducted Hugh. "Sir don't you find it odd that being so close to what appears to Xindi home world, that there are no ships trying to stop us?" Malcolm was very uneasy with the entire situation. "We could be walking into a trap." "I thought about that Malcolm. Prep the two shuttles to launch in one hour.. I want to do this with as little trouble as possible. T'Pol you will lead on shuttle I will lead the other. Hoshi... you have the bridge until we get back. Everyone else let's get ready. Malcolm tell Major Hayes to meet us with his contingent." As everyone was beginning to move around, the signal for a message went unnoticed. Hoshi was a little hurt not to get to go down to the planet, but to finally get command was an opportunity she might not see again.  
  
****  
  
With a security detail to each shuttle, they left Enterprise for then fifth planet. "Remember we don't know what to expect. Hugh could be dead right now, or we might find the weapon. Be ready for anything that happens down there." Jon gave the same speech to both shuttles. The two were going to land at different locations of the capital where they traced the ship to. "Captain my scans show that the building is heavy populated. I have traced his down to the third floor of the building he is alive." "Ok this is now a rescue mission."  
As the shuttles landed they were greeted by the people. "Sir something isn't right. Why are they so happy to see us? Do they not know?" "Don't know Malcolm, but at least their not trying to kill us." The group entered to regroup with T'Pol's group. "Curious Captain, why they are so enjoyed to see us?" The group simply went up the stairs to the third floor. Jon had no answers for why the people were happy to see them. "T'Pol where do we go from here?" "Down the hall to the right. At the very end there will be a larger chamber." As they made their way down the hall. "Shhhh... can you hear that?" They all stopped to hear what was going on the other side of the doors.  
"I am worried about Captain Archer. He's going to try to rescue me! He might not understand—""Damn right I don't understand! You move to the far wall now!" "Captain stop this! He didn't hurt me!" "Are you sure? How can you trust them!?" Jon suddenly felt that something was out of place. "Captain Archer! They just finished signing a peace treaty with Earth!"  
"A what!?" Jon was taken back by the thought of peace with the Xindi. "Jon, they took me to prove that we're not violent killers. Is anyone trying to kill you? No, we have come to have peace in the talks with the Xindi council." "But... what about the seven million back on Earth? What about them?" "Captain the Xindi are willing to destroy the weapon right now. I was able to prove to them that Earth isn't a threat to them. They did the same thing for me. They can't bring back the seven million, but they are willing to make sure that no one else dies over this."  
The entire party was taken back by what Hugh said. They all came here expecting a fight only to see that they now have peace. Hugh believed in the Xindi why could they? As Hugh watched the "rescue party" he saw that Trip was trying to hold back the tears that were building up. "Trip why did you come into the Expanse?" Trip looked up. "To find the Xindi and get revenge for them killin' my sister." The council was stunned to see that the humans were the exact same as them "How were you going to get your revenge exactly?" "I was gonna find the weapon and destroy it. Then hurt the people who killed my sister. Hurt them so much that they regretted ever hurtin' me."  
Hugh walked over to Trip who was taller, who was beginning to cry. Hugh then reached out and did the only thing natural to do, to comfort Trip. With a hug Trip let all the pain out that he had bottled up for the entire voyage since the death of his sister. He was a wreck now and he knew it. He might not look the best but he couldn't have cared less. The mission was over he could go home. Try to move on.  
  
****  
  
They all left to finalize the peace treaty. That was followed by a huge feast. The Xindi were leaving nothing out for their new friends. The feast went on until the late hours of the night. The wine flowed freely and there was no shortage of food. The council was glad that it didn't go against the people. They didn't want a civil war next. "Captain Archer please bring your ship down to the planet. Let your entire crew come and enjoy all that our planet has to offer." "I'll contact my ship and have shore leave worked out for the entire crew." Soon the two partied their separate ways before they went to bed.  
"Commander Tucker may we have a word with you?" "Uhh... sure I guess..." Trip was quiet throughout the entire meal. Still coming to grips with everything that was happening around him. The Xindi are friends... Lizzie and the other seven million can now rest... "Commander we want to apologize to you. We understand that that your sister was killed in the initial attack. So we present you and the entire planet with this box. Please do not open it until you return to Earth, or the secret will be lost in space." "What's it do?" "We cannot tell you just open it back on Earth." "Well thanks this... this means a lot to me I guess." The Xindi simply smiled. "Good night Commander, we will see you in the morning." The council left Trip to go to his room.  
"Trip you going to be ok?" "Yeah I will be, not now but will be." Malcolm smiled then went off to his room and turned in for the night. The rest of them stayed up a little later to prepare for Enterprise to come into orbit and to organize shore leave. Eventually they all turned in for the night leaving Trip alone in the common room. He slowly began to move and entered Malcolm's room. Malcolm already asleep didn't stir so Trip just sat there and watched Malcolm sleep.  
  
****  
  
Hugh was being held up at the market trying to strike a trade with the local merchant. With lots of presents and marvelous articles. Hugh returned to the room where everyone else was already asleep. Deciding that now was a good time to give out the presents out on the couch with names of each of the bridge crew on each. He was almost done when Trip came out and saw Hugh. "What are ya doin'? It's pretty late." Hugh stopped and looked up. "There is something that I have to do. Something that I probably won't live to see tomorrow. I have to leave you now for good. Trip, go back to bed. Please don't make this harder then it already is!" "Why do ya have to go?" Hugh sat on the couch for a second. "Someone is going to try to launch the weapon. I think it's a rebel group. They don't see peace with Earth a good thing." "What if I came with ya? We might be able to stop them."  
"I have to do this alone. I don't want to drag anyone else into this. Good bye Trip." Hugh then got up and ran from the room. Trip was then left with a confusing situation. With only one thought running though his head. 'He ain't gonna die tonight!' Hugh kept running away from all the people that he knew. He ran in the silent night with only his feet braking the silence as they came down on the concrete. Hugh eventually came to the weapon site, entered and waited.  
  
****  
  
Trip, being left alone knowing that if he did nothing he would be condemning Hugh to death. If he went then he probably might not make it either. 'What if I brought a crowd?' Trip then woke everyone up to go help Hugh. "S'matter?" was all Malcolm got out before Trip began to explain what was going on. "We gotta help Hugh come on!" They all raced to the weapon site before Hugh got killed. "God he has to start letting us help him!" Jon was in the lead with everyone else close behind.  
  
"Trip tell us again why you have us running after Hugh in the middle of the night. That part of the explanation escaped me." "Mal! Hugh is gonna die and he knew it! He's riskin' his life to save Earth, so the least we can do is help!" The whole group of senior staff was in pursuit of the one known as Hugh. "It is most illogical to place yourself willing into danger. Knowing the outcome is death." "Well for us humans, no offense T'Pol; we can do stupid things when we believe in it enough." "Shhhhh... were here. Remember set phasers on stun only. These people aren't ours to punish so remember that." Jon was in the lead as they entered the complex.  
From the outside the complex didn't look anything like a weapon site, but the moment they walked in it was obvious that this is where they were building the weapon. They split into teams to cover more ground faster. Malcolm and Trip began to search the lower level. While Jon and T'Pol took the higher level. Leaving Travis and Major Hayes for the middle level. The building was only lighted from the windows. So it was almost impossible to see far ahead. As they continued they began to wonder if they were perhaps too late.  
Hugh was sitting in the shadows when he heard silent whispers and what sounded like a couple groups of people. Following the ones on the bottom he picked up a metal pipe to defend himself with. "You come to launch the weapon eh? Well you gotta get through me first!" "Hugh that you?" "Malcolm?! Trip you didn't!" "I couldn't let ya die now cold I?" They all stopped to hear the sound of shots being fire on the top level. "Let me guess more people?" Trip just smiled a sheepish grin. "Yeah I brought Jon, T'Pol, Malcolm, Travis and Major Hayes."  
The three raced up to see that Jon and T'Pol had captured the rebels and tied them up with electrical wires. "Well I didn't die after all. "What was this about you knowing you were dying? You wouldn't have died from them!" Hugh blushed. "Yeah but it was supposed to keep Trip away!" "Why did you go?" "Well since I was sent up into space to save humanity from becoming extinct sooo I figured why not save it by stopping them." They all just stood there trying to decide if he was serious or not. "Don't worry n more heroi—"Hugh saw that one of the Xindi was pointing a phaser at the group. "Duck!" Hugh cried as he jumped to block the blast.  
Everyone turned and fired on the Xindi, but not before he got one shot off. They turned to see Hug laying on the floor. "Get a doctor quick!" Both Malcolm and Travis ran out to find a doctor. T'Pol kneeled over Hugh and took his pulse. "He will not survive without proper medical treatment." Hours later Hugh woke up to see everyone looking at him. "What happened?" "You did the heroic thing again." "Damn it hurts to be a hero, it just isn't cool."  
  
****  
  
"So Trip are you going to open the box?" "I thought about it and decided to wait until we get back to Earth." Trip smiled at Malcolm as they both looked at the box. "Mal I love ya." "I... love you too." They both turned and smiled. "Know what's funny? That after all this we're still together." "Oh I wouldn't call it funny. It's more like lucky." "I s'pose it's all 'cause of the author." "The author?" "Yeah he wanted a Trip and Malcolm story, so we have to be together in the end! It's how it works." "I see." After an awkward silence "Hey Mal let eat." "This should be interesting, the two of us on an alien world, trouble is sure to follow!" "SHHHH! Don't' give him ideas!" "Who?!" "The author!" "Sorry." "Besides it's not my fault! Trouble just finds me!"  
  
A/N: WOW! I can finally say DONE. It feels great! Overall comments? 


End file.
